Growing Pains
by HuntressRaven
Summary: Amon's recovery from an accident, brings him back to thinking about his past. His childhood to his present life of healing. The realization of trying to move on and try to reconncet with those he's lost touch with.
1. When He Was a Boy

****

Chapter 1: When He Was a Boy

Amon looked out the window of his apartment and sipped his hot coffee. He leaned back in the chair and then heard some pots and pans fall. Amon got up grabbing the cane given to him.

" I'm alright," Karasuma's voice came from the kitchen

He sighed and sat down and then Karasuma walked out carrying a plate.

" Had a little trouble?" Amon questioned

" You have a disaster waiting to happen," Karasuma said

Amon gave a smile as she sat the plate down in front of him.

" A smile, something I never thought I'd see," Karasuma said

" Don't read into it," Amon stated

Karasuma nodded and then handed him everything.

" Don't worry about a thing Amon, get better alright," she said, " It goes to show that you needed the time off."

Amon looked at the meal Karasuma prepared and tasted it and found her cooking was much like his own mother's. He leaned back and Karasuma looked at him, she walked back into the kitchen and came back with his medicine.

" I don't need that," Amon said, " My leg isn't in pain."

" Your stubbornness is what's going to kill you," Karasuma said, " Please, for once in your life take it."

Amon sighed and took the medicine and looked at Karasuma.

" Why are you taking care of me?" Amon asked

" Because, you don't know how to take care of yourself," Karasuma whispered, " plus I know how that kind of surgery is a pain to deal with on your own."

" Don't you have a life of your own?" Amon stated

" Don't you know your still my boss and I take care of my boss," she said, " Now drink up."

Amon downed the medicine and sipped the water that was beside him.

" Now, I'll get back onto my life," Karasuma said, " No, Alcohol, no other medicines and no stress."

" I know," Amon said

Karasuma smiled and knelt down next to Amon's side and kissed his head.

" Your 26 years old and still need a woman's care," Karasuma said

" Go home Miho," Amon said, " And tell that husband of yours not to be late tomorrow."

" Your getting impatient for your age," Karasuma said, " Sakaki will be on time. I'll make sure."

Karasuma lifted her jacket from the back of Amon's sofa and walked out. Amon finished then just relaxed. He leaned back and closed his eyes staring into the blackness of his mind to his past.

****

Past

" Amon, wake up," a soft voice said

Two hands gently shook him awake, but as stubborn as he was he refused.

" Come on Amon," the soft voice said

" I don't want too," Amon moaned

" He's tiered just leave him here," a man's voice said

" I prefer that he comes home, you know him," the soft voice said

Once again the pair of hands shook him gently.

" Sweet heart," the soft voice said

" I got it, why don't you stay here tonight, that way you don't have to make the trip tonight," the man's voice said

Amon opened his eyes and saw the shadows of his parents talking. He didn't want to leave just yet.

" I don't know," his mother said

" It'll be fine Seiko, Amon's tiered he needs his rest," his father's voice said

His mother sighed and nodded. She looked at Amon and walked over to him. She kissed his cheek and smiled.

" Sleep tight," she whispered

By the next morning Amon opened his eyes and saw the frost on the apartment window. He sat up forgetting he wasn't at home and slightly a little scared. He got up and ran out the door and heard laughter in the kitchen. Amon walked in rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and looked up to see his mom talking to his father.

" Ah, there he is," his father said

Amon walked over to the table and climbed up into the chair.

" What do you want for breakfast little man?" his father asked

Amon shrugged and his father shook his head.

" How about some good old fashion eggs and toast?" his father questioned

Amon looked at his mother and she nodded and Amon gave a nod. His father fixed up some eggs and whistled for the dogs, that his father kept. The two hounds came running in to clean up the pots, but their first priority was to greet the awaken Amon. Jumping and barking and Amon jumped down and petted the two dogs.

" Alright you hounds come here and clean," his father said

They ran off and Amon sat back down as his father sat a plate down. Amon ate the freshly cooked eggs and finished them off with toast.

" Amon, it's Saturday don't forget we're going to visit Grandma, so we can't stay long," his mother said

" I know," Amon said, " We have a tight schedule."

" Why don't you leave him here while you visit your mother?" his father said

" Roku, we can't mess up a schedule," his mother said

" Sure you can, the boy deserves some fun, plus he's got his brother to play with," his father said

Amon got up and left the table and changed into nice clothes. He sighed and walked out carrying the bag with his school uniform in it. His mom cleaned up and grabbed her things, then looked at Amon's father.

" So, when does she come back into town?" she asked

" Tomorrow, she doesn't know about us Seiko why are you worried?" his father asked

" I have the right to be, have you told her about Amon?" his mother said

" No, I haven't Seiko, I don't have the time to tell her everything. You got to understand that," he said

" Roku, he's your son….he needs a father figure that will be in his life. After all its been four years. How long are we going to be able to keep hiding?" Amon's mother asked

Amon sighed and leaned against the wall, and then took a deep breath.

" I'm ready to go mom," Amon said calling

" Alright, then let's go," she said

Amon walked out and his mother grabbed his hand. Amon looked at his father and waved.

" Come back and see me alright Amon," his father said

" Alright," Amon said

" Good bye Roku," his mother said

" Bye Seiko," his father replied, " Bye Amon."

They walked out the door and Amon looked behind him, that was the last time he really spent time with his father.

" Alright, Amon let's start the day right," his mother said

" Do we have to go see grandma?" Amon asked

Seiko looked at her 4 year old son and smiled. She picked him up and pushed his shaggy black hair from his face.

" Do you want to go see her today?" she asked

" We see her all the time," Amon said

" Well, you know grandma," his mother said

Amon smiled and she smiled and kissed Amon's head.

" You are to much," she said, " How about we go have some fun today."

" Yeah," Amon said

Their day began with riding around Tokyo and enjoying the day. Amon watched the large buildings past them as they drove by. He always seemed to be amazed by the structure and many designs of each building.

" Look sweety there's my work, all the way at the top," his mom said

" Can I go with you to work one day?" Amon asked

" One day, right now you have school, maybe when your off I'll take you," she said

" I can't wait," he said

They had enjoyed the day and yet there was so much still to do. Amon and his mother went everywhere in town. He helped her buys groceries and they went and had a picnic in the park. Amon looked at his mother as she tossed bread into the pond for ducks. She smiled and handed him some and he tossed it in. She reached out and fed one and Amon copied her, but found each time more ducks came towards him. His mother picked up Amon and tossed the bread, so they would leave him alone. She shook her head and Amon watched them swim off. They walked along the park and Amon ran ahead and she smiled. She looked around and for that brief second was enough time to lose sight of Amon. She turned and suddenly didn't see him.

" Amon," she called

She ran down the way and called him, but there was no answer.

" Amon, where are you?" she called, " Answer me!"

" Over here mom," Amon's voice called

She breathed easier and ran over to see her son kneeling down by some bushes. He was looking at something that had caught his attention. She walked over and looked over seeing 6 little kittens curled up right next to each other.

" Amon, don't do that again," she said

" I didn't mean to, I heard them calling," Amon stated

" It's alright," she said

" Can we keep one," Amon said lifting one of the six.

It pawed at Amon's collar and meowed loudly. He held it in a childish manner and his mother smiled.

" Amon, we can't have a cat we have a dog," she said, " Dogs and cats don't always get along."

" If I keep it in my room, Shimi, won't get to it," Amon said

" Oh, Amon," she said, " don't give me that look young man we can't."

The cat licked Amon's chin and a small chuckle escaped the young naive Amon's lips. His mother sighed and couldn't resist in spoiling her only son.

" Alright," she said

He smiled and looked at the tri colored cat that seemed to be friendly. Amon cradled the cat in his arms and his mother shook her head.

When they got home their dog, a Chinese pug named Shimi, barked at the new arrival. Amon held the cat away from the dog and walked to his room. His mother set her bag down and Amon's back pack. She fed the dog and watched her son show the cat around the house.

" Amon, do you want to make cookies again?" she asked

" No," Amon called back

" Alright, don't let Shimi into you room," she called

" Alright," Amon said

Amon allowed the cat to explore away from Shimi and he watched the cat. It curled up on a shelf away from Amon. Amon just watched the cat and fell asleep curled up on the floor.

By the evening Amon woke up and saw the cat curled up to him. He smiled and pet it gently then got up. He walked out and heard talking in the kitchen, someone was here. He walked in and saw his uncle and smiled.

" Uncle," he called

" There he is," his uncle said

He picked up Amon and Amon looked at him with a smile.

" What's Shimi all upset about?" his uncle asked

" Shimi's jealous of our new arrival," Amon's mother said, " We got a cat because a certain little boy wouldn't let us go home until we took one home."

" A cat, oh I see. Is it a lucky kitty Amon?" his uncle asked

" Sure is," he said, " It's in my room."

" Well, I guess to have an owner like you it is lucky," his uncle said

Seiko looked at her brother and then her son. She stirred the soup and then poured it into a bowl.

" Amon, set this in the dinning room," she said

Amon nodded and took the hot bowl and walked carefully, as the dog followed.

" He's four now isn't he? Fatherless too?" Amon's uncle said

" I told you the situation Shinji, Roku is a business man. He can't see Amon everyday of his life," Seiko said

" Married, with a kid Seiko. Amon's got a father who really shouldn't be his father. Seiko are you sure you can handle him? Not to mention he doesn't know what half his family is," Shinji said

" Amon will know what we are…it's not anytime soon that my craft will manifest like yours and mom's. I'm only 21 and yours awakened only recently and your 29...so if I'm correct I won't have to worry," she said

" Will Amon understand that Solomon is watching his mother?" Shinji asked

" Mom," Amon called, " Shimi spilt the soup."

" I got it, just finish up here…we'll talk when Amon's asleep," Shinji said

Shinji took a cloth and went to clean up the spilt soup. Amon had already started and Shimi was lapping up what she could. His uncle cleaned up the rest and cleaned the table up.

Later, Amon fell asleep in his mom's lap as she talked to his uncle.

" Do you know if the STN-J will make him our worst enemy?" his uncle asked

" He's 4 years old, right now there's nothing to worry about," his mother said

2 years later

" Amon!" his mom called

She ran out the house wiping her hands on her apron.

" Amon Kawachi!" she called

" Ms. Kawachi," a neighbor called

Seiko turned around and saw the elder woman from across the street.

" Mrs. Maruya, have you seen Amon?" she asked

" Yes, I have dear…he's over here watching my husband fix the car," she said

" Thank goodness," she said, " I'm sorry."

" No, it's quite alright, he's a good kid," Mrs. Maruya said

Seiko walked over with Mrs. Maruya and walked in the backyard. Amon was standing on a stool watching Mr. Maruya fix the engine.

" Now, we're going to test it. Do you want to start it up?" he asked

" I can?" Amon questioned

Amon jumped down and Mr. Maruya helped Amon up. Seiko looked at her son as he started the truck with the help of Mr. Maruya.

" Look mom I'm driving," he called

" I see that," she said, " Don't drive to far."

Mrs. Maruya looked at Seiko, and smiled.

" So, how old is he now?" she asked

" 6 years old, he's growing up so fast," she said, " It just seemed like yesterday that he was born."

" Oh, I know how that is, one day your holding them in your arms and the next their going off to college and running the family business," Mrs. Maruya said

Seiko nodded and Amon got down from the truck and ran to Seiko. He hugged her and she picked him up.

" Your getting to big for this little man," she said

" Are we going to see dad?" he asked

" Maybe later, he's not home from work yet," Seiko answered, " We have dinner to prepare and Uncle Shinji and Aunt Hisa are coming to dinner to celebrate your birthday."

" My birthday was last month," Amon said

" Well, they feel like celebrating it twice," Seiko said

They headed across the street and saw a car pulled up. A young woman got out, she wore a very nice suit.

" Ms. Kawachi," the woman said

" Yes," she answered

The other car door opened and the young woman's son walked out.

"Nagira ," Amon said

" Hey Amon," Nagira said

" Didn't I tell you to stay in the car?" his mother said

" Yes, but I wanted to see my brother," Nagira said

His mother narrowed her eyes and said, " He's not your brother Nagira."

She looked at Seiko and handed her papers.

" I want you to sign these papers as my husband's lawyer. These papers state that my husband's affair never took place and that this little bastard is not of his blood," the woman said

" All do respect, but Amon is Roku's son and that can't be changed," Seiko said

" That bastard is not his son, you are just some woman he picked up off the street because he felt sorry for you. You young college women think that older men will take care of you," Roku's wife said

" Am I, or maybe your afraid he was going to leave you because of me," Seiko said, " Amon sweety why don't you go inside."

" Come on Amon I'll take you inside," Nagira said

" Ok," Amon said

Amon followed his half brother inside and Seiko looked at Roku's wife.

" You're a witch, a woman unfit for society," Roku's wife said

" In your opinion, Roku loves me and he loves Amon too," Seiko growled

" Sign the papers witch, Roku has already. He doesn't want that kid and he doesn't want you," Roku's wife said

" Then he'll have to tell me himself," she said shoving the papers in Roku's wife's arms

" Nagira get out here now we're leaving," his mother called

" Bye Amon, come visit us ok," Nagira said

Seiko watched Roku's wife pull out and take off. She felt pain and tears fall from her face. Amon walked over to her and tugged on her pocket of her jeans.

" It's ok, that lady doesn't understand," Amon said

Seiko wiped her tears away and lifted Amon into her arms.

" Come on little man we're going to get dinner started," Seiko said

****

Present time

Amon opened his eyes and looked at the clock, he found it was only 10, but had drifted away. He stood up and used cane to get to his room, he balanced himself on the wall.

" Damn this leg," Amon cursed

He opened the door to his bedroom and turned down the bed, then went and started the shower. Amon looked at the steam rising from the hot water and circle him, he undressed and stepped into the shower. He balanced against the shower wall and let the water wash down his body. Amon looked at his arm seeing the cuts, from the accident. He sighed and washed up and then turned off the shower and let the tub fill so he could soak his leg. He removed the bandage around it and let his leg touch the hot water. He relaxed and soaked it for 20 minuets before getting out. He rewrapped his leg and dressed, then walked into his room. He sat down and lifted his leg up then his other, there, he slid under the covers and turned off his lights.

" Damn accident," Amon muttered


	2. Living with a Seed

****

Chapter 2: Living with a Seed

Amon opened his eyes upon hearing his phone ringing. He reached over and picked it up and placed the phone to his ear.

" Hello," he said

" Amon, it's 6:30 Sakaki's on his way," Karasuma said

" Alright," Amon said

He hung up and grabbed his cane and got out of bed weakly. He was in so much pain, but he took it each step at a time. He pulled out his daily attire and then made something to eat. He dressed and walked to the kitchen and ate his breakfast.

By the time 7 was got closer Amon had managed to make it to the door without help, Sakaki knocked on the door and Amon let him in.

" Morning," Sakaki said

" Your on time for once," Amon stated

Amon slipped one shoe on and placed a special shoe on his other foot.

" How's the leg this morning?" Sakaki asked

" Painful," Amon answered

" Did you take the medicine?" Sakaki asked

" I don't need it," Amon said, " It only last 6 hours and then I have to retake."

Sakaki nodded and grabbed Amon's coat and helped him with it.

" Where's Miho?" he asked

" She's already at work," Sakaki replied, " She called from the office to let you know."

Amon nodded and grabbed his cane and then walked out, with Sakaki locking up behind. He walked Amon downstairs and helped him into the car and then got on the other side. Sakaki turned on the heat and fastened his seatbelt. Amon looked out the window as Sakaki sped down the main street. Amon of course didn't care for Sakaki's driving, he preferred Miho's. They pulled up and Sakaki got out and helped Amon out, Sakaki took his things out the car and followed him up.

" One step at a time," Sakaki said

Amon opened the door and started up the steep flight of stairs before the elevator. Sakaki followed behind lugging all his and Amon's bags up. Sakaki pulled out his phone and called up to the office.

" Where are you?" Karasuma asked

" Getting up the first flight of stairs," Sakaki said

" Alright," she said

They got into the elevator and took it the rest of the way up. They then walked to the office and Karasuma helped Sakaki with the bags.

" I hate stairs," Sakaki moaned

" I think some one can agree with you," she said looking at Amon

Doujima yawned and Amon gave her a look.

" If your so bored perhaps you should do some work Doujima," Amon stated

" Oh, come on Amon, we've been picking up the slack since you've been injured and Robin's been gone," Doujima said

" Apparently not enough," Amon said

Sakaki sat on the top of the desk by Karasuma's work station as she looked into a possible hunt.

" I got one, Yurika think you can check this one out," Karasuma said

" Can't Sakaki do it," Doujima said

" Higher power doesn't give you a blessing to sit on your ass," Sakaki said, " Your obvious here for a reason."

" I can have you pulled for that Sakaki," Doujima said

" You should know I'm like that," Sakaki said

Amon stood up and walked to the back and Doujima and Sakaki looked at him. He didn't say anything he just went to back. Amon put his injured leg up and leaned back, he turned on the computer in the back and went into a file. He then went into files that read: _History of Hunts_. Amon clicked one folder which led to another folder he wanted.

" December 21," he thought

****

Past

Amon looked at the snow falling and he felt two arms embrace him.

" Your watching the snow?" she asked

" Yeah," Amon said

He looked up at his mother and smiled. She lifted up Amon into her arms and kissed his head.

" Why don't you come meet Mr. Yoko. He's really nice and he has a daughter about your age that you can play with," his mother said

" Yuck girls," he said

" Oh Amon," she said, " They don't bite."

" I don't want to meet new people, I want to go see dad," Amon said

" There's no way sweety, right now things are a little hard for us to do that," Seiko said

Amon lowered his head and got down from his mom's arms. They walked in and the young man stood, like any gentleman would when a lady walked into the room.

" Is this him?" Mr. Yoko asked

" Yes, this is my little Amon," Seiko said

" Hello Amon," Mr. Yoko said putting his hand out

Amon looked up at his mother and she nodded. He then shook Mr. Yoko's hand.

" Amon, this my daughter Sakura," Mr. Yoko said

The little girl looked at Amon and hid behind her father and Amon stood there.

" It's alright," her father said, " He's your age no one older than you."

She looked at him and said, " Hi."

" Well, Sakura its nice to meet you," Seiko said

Amon stood there and slightly rocked back on his heels.

" Hi," he said back finally

" Amon, why don't you show her around the house," his mom said

Amon nodded and looked at Sakura and she looked at her father. He encouraged her to go with Amon, so she followed.

" Seiko, you don't seem like your taking care of yourself, is there anything the matter?" Mr. Yoko asked

" I just feel so, out of it. Something's wrong," she said, " I feel like there's something pushing up to the surface."

" Maybe your awaken," he suggested

" But why would I feel so ill?" she asked, " Sometimes I can't have Amon around me because he's such a needy child."

" He's not a needy child Seiko, he's fatherless and maybe it's time you demand that his father see him."

" No, Roku doesn't want to see Amon. He seems so closed up to the idea that Amon has dormant blood of a witch in him," Seiko said

Amon showed Sakura around and then sat down by the window and she looked at him.

" Amon, are you scared?" she asked

" Why would I be scared?" Amon replied

She shrugged and said, " Because of what you are maybe."

" What I am? Why would I be afraid of what I am. I'm a normal human being," Amon stated with questions

Sakura looked at Amon and sat down next to him.

" My Daddy says that we're not normal," Sakura said

" He lies," Amon said, " I'm normal, there's nothing special about me."

" What about your craft? Don't you have one?" Sakura asked

" What's a craft?" Amon replied

Sakura took a deep breath and looked at Amon.

" It's a special power given to us…but we can't use it or the bad people will come and get us. They're called witch hunters and they have guns that kill witches. My Daddy and I ran away from the bad people," Sakura said

" Bad people," Amon said, " There are plenty of bad people in the world."

" They killed my mommy and took her away," Sakura said, " I'll never see her again."

Amon looked at Sakura and began to wonder if what she says was true. He had to find out some how.

" Did you know if you have the blood of a witch or anyone in your family in the past was witch…your called a seed?" Sakura questioned

" A seed?" Amon questioned

Sakura nodded and looked at Amon.

" For the son of a witch, you don't know much," Sakura said

" My mom's not a witch," Amon said, " You take that back."

" It's true," Sakura said

" She's not a witch," Amon growled

He pushed past her and ran into the living room. Seiko turned around and Amon ran to her. He hugged her and she looked at him, then lifted him up.

" It's getting late, it's good to see you again," Mr. Yoko said

" And as always it's good to see I still have a friend," Seiko said

" Sakura, let's go," he said

Mr. Yoko and Sakura left and Seiko sighed. She looked at Amon and kissed his head.

" Come on my baby boy let's get your things ready for school," she said

" Ok," Amon said

Seiko got him his uniform and laid it out. The cat jumped down onto the bed and did as it always did, laid on top of Amon's uniform. Seiko sighed and Amon shoed the cat off, the Shimi went after it.

That night Amon laid awake and looked at the clock.

" A seed, why did she say that?" Amon thought

He closed his eyes and pulled the covers tightly around him as the fierce wind blew against.

By next morning Amon dressed and headed out.

" I'm going," Amon called

" Alright sweety," Seiko said

She watched Amon join up with some other young students from the neighborhood, to catch the bus. She smiled and looked across the way and saw a black car parked in front of her neighbor's house.

" Amon," she thought, " Be careful, they're watching."

She walked inside and locked the door. She sighed and started to bake cookies and cleaned up around the house. She looked at Amon's stuff all over the floor and picked it up. She placed it in a box and placed the box in his room. She looked at the pictures taped up on his wall. Seiko picked up one that seemed like a very dark picture for his age, she stared at it.

" Amon," she whispered

She walked out his room and Shimi barked at her. She picked up the pug and walked into the living room.

Amon ran across the court yard upon seeing a familiar face.

" Nagira!" Amon shouted

The boy looked over and smirked and gave a wave to Amon.

" Hey Amon," he said, " Long time no see."

Amon stopped and breathed deep and then looked at his half brother.

" How come you're here?" Amon asked

" Oh, Dad wants me to come this school," Nagira said, " A good school."

Nagira kind of ruffled his half brother's hair.

" Hey, how come dad doesn't want to see me?" Amon asked

" I don't know," Nagira replied, " He never said anything about not seeing you. You are after all his kid, regardless of who your mother is."

" Can I come with you to see dad?" Amon asked

" Shouldn't you ask your mother Amon, she doesn't quite need the extra stress on her," Nagira said

" I'll call her when I get to Dad's," Amon said

" Alright, since I'm your half brother, I guess it's my responsibility to get you on the right track," Nagira said

Later, Nagira waited for his ride and to their surprise his mother picked them up. She gave Amon a look and told Nagira to get into the car. Once he did, she peeled out, the smoke from her exhaust blew in Amon's face. He sighed and walked to the bus, he dropped a piece of paper, but didn't know.

" Hey," a little voice called

Amon stopped and turned around to see a little girl in the pre-school age group coming running to him.

" You dropped this," she said

She breathed deep and Amon looked at the paper. It was his homework that she picked up.

" Here you go," she said

" Thanks," Amon said

" I think it will be very important to you," she said

" Yeah," Amon said

" Come on kid we have a run to do," the bus driver said

Amon nodded and then back at the girl and said, " Thank you."

A car pulled up and honked and she looked at the car.

" There's my dad, your welcome," she said, " Bye."

She ran and got into the car and Amon looked at the car. He climbed onto the bus and sighed. He looked at the homework.

" Describe your family," he whispered, " What family?"

He sighed and stuck it in his backpack and looked out the window. He wondered what his life would be like in the future, but he felt sick thinking of the future.

Once he got home, dinner was prepared and he was starved. His mom looked at him as he ate every last bite. She smiled seeing her little boy was eat plenty and right.

" How was school?" she asked

" It was great," Amon said

She nodded and sipped her drink as she listened to Amon talk about his day. She smiled as he used hand gestures to explain his day.

" I'm glad you had a good day Amon," she said

Amon looked at his mom and saw she was happy, but there was something there. He couldn't just blurt out and ask her, it was after all her business.

2 years later

Amon looked at the same girl who followed him, not realizing who she was, but he would know her in a few years. He sat down and looked out the gates and the girl looked at him.

" Where are you from?" she asked

" Outside Tokyo," he said, " just past the city lines."

" Oh, does your parents live together?" she asked

" No, I don't have parents, I have a parent," Amon said, " My dad doesn't know I exist and personally I don't care if he does."

The girl sighed and patted his shoulder.

" My Daddy and Mommy are divorced, they live in separate places. My mommy lives in Kyoto and my Daddy lives here in Tokyo because of his work," she said

" So, he's a business man," Amon said, " They don't deserve to live…their the monsters of society."

Amon got up and saw his mom pull up.

" Bye," Amon said

He ran to the car and got in.

" Hi, little man," she said, " Who's your little friend?"

" I don't know her name, she just kind of found me," Amon said

" Oh, maybe she likes you," Seiko teased

" I don't like her, she's too nosey," Amon said, " She said her dad was a business man…I told her all business men are evil."

" Amon," Seiko said, " That's not very nice. Not all business men are evil."

Amon folded his arms and leaned back into his seat and Seiko looked at him.

" Sweety," she said, " Your dad isn't evil either."

" Then why doesn't he want to see me?" Amon said

" I don't know why sweet heart, but I don't think that is really the case," she said

Amon looked out the window and sighed.

" I just feel alone," he thought

****

Present

" Amon," Karasuma's voice broke into his thoughts

He blinked a little and looked at her as she stood there.

" What's wrong?" she asked

Amon didn't answer her, he looked at the file he opened. The file read: _Case 7099: Kawachi, Seiko. Awaken at the age of 28. Craft: Telekinetic. Family: Mother, Keiko. Brother: Shinji. Offspring: 1: Son, Kawachi, Amon age (11)_

Karasuma looked at Amon as he just stared at the file.

" I'm fine," Amon said, " Just irritated."

He stood up and closed a file, but not all, he got up and walked to the front and Karasuma looked at the computer. She opened the last file and looked at it.

" Seiko, Kawachi," she whispered, " Amon's mother's file…she was a witch that Solomon hunted. I see."


	3. New Changes to a New Life

****

Chapter 3: **New Changes to a New Life **

Later, Amon heard the chime of the clock that still hung on the wall. He breathed deep and winced in pain as he used his leg. He got up with his cane and walked to the front. Karasuma handed Sakaki his coat and kissed his cheek.

" I'll see you at home," Karasuma said

" Alright," Sakaki said

He headed out and walked downstairs, Karasuma grabbed her coat and purse.

" Ready Amon?" she asked

" Yes," Amon replied

She nodded and turned around and grabbed Amon's coat. She walked over to him and helped him put it on. She then carried his bag and walked out with him to the car. She helped him in and then got in herself. Amon sighed and looked out the window, pulling himself away from the world. Karasuma glanced over at him and gave a sigh.

" Amon," she whispered

Amon lifted his head from his propped up arm and looked at her.

" What's wrong?" she asked

" Nothing," Amon said

Karasuma sighed and said, " Your not yourself, you hardly organize hunts for us."

" Do I look like I'm in the condition too?" Amon questioned

" Your not crippled from your neck down, it's just your leg. You don't have to go on the hunt Amon," Karasuma replied

Amon sighed and gazed back out the window.

" Just take me home," Amon said

Karasuma drove to his apartment building. She watched Amon get out using his cane and she got out, then grabbed his things from the back of the car.

" You don't need to stay, I have food for tonight," Amon said

He handed her the key and both walked up to the elevators, then too his apartment. He slipped off his shoes and took the bag from Karasuma. She slipped her shoes off and helped Amon get settled for the evening.

" You have an appointment tomorrow," she said

" Cancel it," Amon said

" That's the third time," she said

" And it won't be the last, so just cancel it," Amon said, " Why go to a doctor when all their going to do is ask me if I have feeling in my leg, by consent poking? I can do that for free on my own time."

He sat down on the couch and breathed deep a little. She walked over to him and sat beside him and Amon stared out.

" What happened?" she whispered, " What happened in the accident?"

Amon looked away and sighed, Karasuma knew he was getting frustrated.

" I lost control," he said, " I was angry….I didn't realize it."

" Why?" she asked

He looked at her and stared directly into her eyes.

" I withdrew from the world for several reasons," Amon said, " Mainly because I loved someone, who didn't love me back."

Karasuma breathed deep and Amon looked straight ahead feeling Karasuma's gaze.

" I went to fast and didn't realize there was ice on the road. I lost control and only found myself without comfort," Amon whispered

Karasuma reached over and hugged him tight.

" I'm sorry Amon," she whispered, " I'm so sorry."

Amon didn't return the embraced, he just took in her comforting embrace, but then wrapped his arms around her. Karasuma stroked his head and kissed his forehead.

" I didn't know," Karasuma whispered

" It's not your fault," Amon whispered, " Don't blame yourself for any of this."

Karasuma looked at him and placed her hand on his face, she kissed his cheek.

" You chose the right person Miho," Amon said, " He needs you more, not me."

" Oh, Amon," she said

Her phone rang and she picked it up.

" Hello," she said sweetly

Amon stood up and walked to the kitchen and brewed some coffee. He looked at Karasuma as she talked to Sakaki. As she finished her conversation she stood up and looked at him. She hung up and walked over to Amon, he nodded.

" Go home Miho, you've done enough here," he said

" Tomorrow Amon," she said

" Tomorrow," he replied

Karasuma picked up her bag and walked out and Amon made his coffee. He sat down by the window and stared out letting his mind drift away to his unsettling past.

****

Past

Amon walked home from school with his back pack on his back. He walked inside and heard voices coming from the living room.

" Mom I'm home," Amon called

" I'm in the living room," she said

Amon slipped his shoes off and slipped his back pack off his shoulders. He walked into the living room and saw his grandmother and mom talking.

" Grandma, what are you doing here?" he questioned

" Well, hello to you too," she said

He walked over and hugged her and she kissed his cheek.

" My your getting bigger each day I see you, he's growing up to be a fine young man," she said, " That uniform looks good on him too."

Seiko smiled and his grandmother gave a chuckle.

" Amon, how was school?" Seiko asked

" It was ok, a little long," Amon said

" And what grade are you in now little Amon" his grandmother asked

" I'm in 5th," Amon said

She smiled and said, " Well, you are growing up. I bet all the girls like you."

" Grandma," he said

" Oh he's so bashful," his grandmother said, " Well, Amon your going to be 11 years old soon so we have to plan something special."

" I thought when you were 13 that was something special," Amon remarked

" Well, not in this family, we're a little different when it come to tradition," his grandmother said

She smiled and kissed Amon's cheek and then sent him on his way. Seiko looked at her mother and smiled.

" Amon's getting to be very aware of the world Seiko," her mother said

Amon peeked out of his room door to hear his mother and grandmother speak.

" He doesn't know and I won't tell him," Seiko said

" You will have to explain to him," his grandmother stated, " It's in your blood and in his too. Though it may never show for him."

Seiko sighed and shook her head and looked out the window.

" It's not easy for a child of his age to know what is in him," she said

" He won't learn this in school Seiko, they'll take him away if someone snitches on you," his grandmother said

" I won't let them," Seiko said, " I won't dare let them harm one hair on his head. Amon's special. I don't know what's so special, but he is. And he's going to find someone to help him know what that is."

Later, Amon went and played with a few friends, unaware of the event that would soon shape him into the person he would become. He would draw the line from love and anger and his life would take a turn.

He came back and saw two black cars, parked in front of the house. He ran inside and saw some men stand in front of his mother.

" Mom!" he cried

A young woman turned and looked at Amon.

" Amon," Seiko said

Amon wrapped his arms around her. The men stepped back and one walked over to Amon.

" Your Amon right?" the man said

" Yes," Amon replied

Amon looked at the man and inched away from him. He removed a paper from his coat and handed it to Amon.

" What is this?" he said

" You don't have to read it Amon," Seiko said

Amon opened the letter and looked at the heading _STN-J_. Amon looked at the letter and handed it back to the man.

" What's my mother have to do with this?" Amon asked

" We don't discuss this with kids," another man said

" You do in this house," Amon growled, " I'm the man of the house you can tell me."

The second man narrowed his eyes and pushed Amon out the way and drew his orbo gun.

" Amon!" Seiko cried

Amon narrowed his eyes at the man and got up.

" Leave him alone," Seiko cried, " He won't be with Solomon, he's not a witch."

" He's being required to appear before a board and an inquisitor on this day," the same man that push Amon said

" No!" Seiko shouted, " He'll 11 years old."

" Shut up!" the man said slapping Seiko to the ground

Amon looked at the man and came at him as to knocking off balance. Seiko looked up and saw the man aim the orbo gun at him.

" Amon!" she shouted

It was quick and Amon stood there in horror as he watched the man fly into the far wall. Amon turned and looked at his mother, she seemed to show a angered look in her eyes.

" Mom," he whispered

Seiko looked at the three men that stood there.

" Get out of my house, leave my son alone. Don't ever come near me or him," Seiko growled

She didn't hesitate to show them all the door, and take the orbo guns away from them. Amon breathed deep and looked at his mother in complete confusion.

" Mom," he said, " What happened? What was that power?"

She turned and went to hug him, but he backed away from her.

" Sakura was right, your one of them," Amon said, " You're a witch…you kill innocent people."

" No, Amon," she said, " I don't."

" You hurt that man," Amon said

" Because he was going to hurt you," she said

" No," Amon said

He ran past her and out the door.

" Amon!" she cried

Amon ran down the street not looking back, he didn't care where he was going, he just ran. He found money to take the city bus and ended where he would spend a couple of months. Amon walked to the elevator and took it to the 6th floor, he then came to an apartment and knocked on the door.

" Open up," Amon said, " Please."

He continued to hit his fist against the door.

" Please," Amon called out

The door finally opened and Amon looked at his half brother and Nagira shook his head.

" I knew you'd find your way," Nagira said

Amon breathed a little sigh of relief. Nagira let him in and shut the door.

" Where's your mom?" Nagira asked

" I don't know, she didn't come pick me up from school," Amon lied

" Well, you can stay here…Dad's out of town for a couple of months and mom's out of the country for 6 months," Nagira said, " So, your ok to stay here."

Amon nodded and slipped his shoes off and sat down on the couch. Nagira looked at Amon and gave him a look.

" Your mom didn't forget to pick you up did she?" Nagira said

Amon looked up at Nagira and shook his head. Amon could feel a pain stabbing at him as he saw his mother use a power that could kill a man.

" Do you want to tell me what happened huh little brother," Nagira said

" My mom's….my mom's a….a witch," Amon forced out

" Huh? Seems like you have a bit of a problem," Nagira said

" I don't want to go back," Amon said, " She nearly killed a man."

Nagira sat down next to Amon and said, " I see, so I guess what you saw was her power awakening. It's not a pretty thing. I saw something similar happen to a friend of mine last week. He's gone now, no one's heard from him or seen him. They think "they" got him."

" They?" Amon asked

" An organization called Solomon, not a friendly one either," Nagira said, " They claim they're purifying society, but what they're really doing is killing everyone who is different off. Don't get caught by them Amon…like I said before your safe here."

Amon nodded and Nagira sighed, he made Amon something to eat, their friendship as half brothers began there, the part where they couldn't sever ties with one another.

Amon stayed with Nagira for a couple of months and then took his chance of going home. Nagira took the bus with him and waited for him and his mother to make up. Amon opened the door and walked in, the house was well lit and Amon bit his lip.

" Mom, I'm home," he called

The sounds of a door opening and his mother walked out. She didn't look well, in fact she looked weak and unsteady.

" Amon," she said

She came running to him and wrapped her arms around him.

" Oh, Amon," she whispered, " I was so worried."

" I just went to Nagira's for awhile," Amon said, " It was no big deal."

" No, big deal. You were gone for two months," she said, " I was worried sick about you. I called your uncle and grandmother."

" I was with family," Amon said

Seiko looked up at Nagira and he gave a nod.

" I'm going to go now, Amon it's been a pleasure. See you around," Nagira said

Amon nodded and Amon looked at his mother. He wiped her eyes and tried to see her as the mother from before. Of course now it would be only time that she would become the hunted.

Winter came and Seiko watched Amon grow, he was now 11 and ready to start his next step in life.

" Amon," Seiko whistled

Amon turned around and a snowball came flying at him. He ducked, but missed the second one that came at him. He watched his mother developed the craft she was given, he stayed away from her when she did. He wanted nothing to do with that craft and wouldn't talk to her about it. He closed up and became a different person and let time prove it.

When the spring came Amon was finishing up a long year of school. Amon's life was one step closer to fully pulling away from everything.

Amon walked home from school and saw a black van parked in front of his house. He saw broken windows and signs of a struggle.

" Mom," he whispered

He ran towards the house and a woman stood in front of the doorway.

" You can't go in there kid," she said

" My mom, where is she?" he cried

" Dry your eyes kid your safe from a dangerous witch like her," a masculine voice came over Amon's cry

" You," Amon said, " You did something…you killed her."

" No, kid I did my job and hunted her. She's a witch on our list," the hunter said

" I'm sorry," the woman said

Amon pushed past the woman to attack the other hunter. Anger and pain seeped out of his eyes as he lashed at the hunter. The woman grabbed Amon pulling him back and she pulled a tranquilizer from her coat. Amon felt his eyes shut and he fell into the woman's arms.

" Take him with us, he's got a meeting with destiny," the hunter said

" Of course," she said

A day later and Amon opened his eyes, he moaned and looked around.

" Where am I?" he whispered

" Your awake," a voice said

Amon looked and saw a familiar little girl standing beside him. Amon sat up and looked around and breathed deep.

" Mom," he called

" Shh, it's alright," a soft voice said

Amon turned and looked at the woman that walked in. She knelt down and took his temperature, then his heart rate.

" You're a very strong boy Amon," the woman said, " I believe you will grow up strong."

The girl looked at Amon as he sighed and shook his head.

" I'm not strong, I couldn't face my fear and save her," Amon said

" Ms. Shinzaki go get your father, I think he'll want to meet our survivor," he said

" Ok," the girl said

She walked off and Amon looked at the woman.

" You're the woman who tried to prevent me from going into my house," Amon said

" I had rules," she said, " My orders were given by my superior."

" Ms. Yumi," a masculine voice entered the room

" Mr. Zaizen," she said

She stood up and gave a bow and Amon looked at the man. The girl stood beside him and he looked at her. She walked off and he took a seat.

" Why am I here?" Amon asked

" I can't answer that, but you have been saved from being the next hunted," Zaizen said

Amon gave him a look and sighed.

" Saved?" Amon questioned, " What about my mother?"

" She will never harm another person again," Zaizen said

Amon looked down and couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he was kind of glad that danger was no longer apart of his family.

" Listen, you can start over now Amon and put this behind you," Zaizen said

" How?" Amon said

" By working for me, to hunt those who harm humanity," Zaizen said, " A witch is to be hunted not allowed to live with other humans."

Amon looked at Zaizen as he extended his hand for Amon to shake his hand. Amon, being 11 had witness what should never be witness by any child. He felt a strong anger for witches seep into his blood.

" Witches don't deserve to live," Amon thought

He shook Zaizen's hand and Zaizen smiled.

" Welcome to the STN-J," Zaizen said

****

Present

Amon opened his eyes and looked at his cold coffee that rested on the table. He sighed and stood up and warmed it up.

" Am I regretting something?" he thought

Amon took his coffee out and worked on some papers for most the night, not wanting to go back to sleep. He didn't want memories to haunt him.


	4. STNJ

****

Chapter 4: STN-J

Amon finished the rest of his coffee and most of his paper work. He accessed his computer and went to the files online. He saw he had received some mail in his email and clicked on it.

" Robin," he said

Amon accessed the email and, which Robin wrote two days ago. Amon leaned back and rubbed his eyes as if he were tiered.

" Staying another week," Amon muttered, " There's nothing there."

Amon shut down his computer and sighed, he read his mail that he picked up…there a post card that read: _Italy_. Amon turned the card over and read the letter from Robin, he sighed slightly.

" I told her she wouldn't find anything," Amon sighed

He got up and walked to his room and looked around his room, he laid out things for the next day, then took his shower.

By quarter of 12 Amon went to sleep, though he laid in bed for sometime before falling to sleep.

****

Past

The hunters looked at Amon as he entered the office and to Amon's surprise his senior hunter was the same one that appeared at that time telling him, that it was none of his business on why his mother was involved with his recruitment to the STN-J'. Amon gave slight frustrated sigh.

" Well, Rookie it looks like you serve under me," the head hunter said

" Ray chill out," the only woman hunter said, " He's new leaving him alone."

She stood up and put her hand out.

" I'm your partner, I'm Yumi," Yumi said

Amon shook her hand and Yumi looked at everyone.

" Right to left, Heiji, Keishi, Makoto, then that asshole is Ray and then me," she said

Amon nodded and looked at the computer system that was up.

" Heiji, works double jobs, he's our computer geek and our weapon specialist," Yumi said

" When do I start?" Amon asked

" As soon as we get a hunt," Yumi said

" You might want to show the rookie around Yumi, he's going to need to know where everything is," Ray said

" I know where everything is," Amon said, " I was already given the grand tour."

" Good then you know our rules Rookie, after every hunt new hunters leave last. Polish everything that needs to be shined and well clean the windows on Saturday morning," Ray said

" Ray," Yumi said

" Oh, that's right, Rookie your errand boy too. You don't get respect until you earn it," Ray said

Amon narrowed his eyes at Ray and Yumi shook her head. She walked over to the back and knocked on the side.

" Chief, our replacement is here," Yumi said, " Amon, this is Chief Kosaka…he's been here for a few years."

Chief Kosaka stood up and shook Amon's hand.

" He just kind of supervises," Yumi said, " Let's see, come with me we'll get you set up with your gun."

She walked him to the back and Yumi looked at the guns and touched one. She closed her eyes and felt feelings.

" She's doing her psychic feeling," Keishi said

" Psychic feeling?" Amon questioned

" Oh, I guess you don't know much about the STN-J, we all have a certain craft that helps out," Keishi said

" Craft?" Amon said

" You are naïve," Keishi said, " Well, let's see. A craft user is what we are…we're not witches, we just use our craft to a certain degree. If you go over that you could be considered a witch."

Amon looked at Yumi and she opened her eyes.

" I am psychic, but mine is not like all those other's I sense strong feelings, from a person or object," she said, " I'm from a long line of psychics, my niece she's probably about 10 now. She'll develop hers and sooner or later will be recruited."

Amon nodded and Yumi handed Amon a gun and smiled.

" This one I think will fit you, your strong I think you'll be able to use it," she said

" Nice one," Keishi said, " Heiji would be jealous."

" Why?" Amon asked

" Heiji isn't the really the best shooter with a gun, obviously Yumi thinks you'll be able to handle this gun. It's much more powerful," Keishi said

" I see," Amon said looking at it

" Alright, second thing, your apart of a family and there are always things families wear alike," Yumi said, " Our jackets are actually required."

She looked at Amon and smiled at his clean cut look.

" Clothing nice and groomed," she said, " Don't be like out rages with your style."

Later, Yumi and Keishi took Amon to a very famous place that all the hunters go on break.

" Harry's, best place to get anything and it's only a block away," Yumi said

" Hello Ms. Yumi, Mr. Keishi, I see there is a new face," Harry said

" This is Amon, he's our replacement," Yumi said

" Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, do you drink coffee?" Harry said

" No, water will be fine," Amon said

" He's going to learn to love it Harry," Yumi said

Amon leaned back and Yumi smiled sweetly at him.

" Tomorrow we'll take you on your fist real hunt," Yumi said, " I'll train you the way a hunter should be trained."

After an introduction to Harry's Yumi looked at Amon seeing he was not a very talkative person.

" You don't talk much do you?" she asked

Amon didn't answer and she nodded, she looked at Keishi, whom sighed.

" He'll be a tough one," he whispered

Two years later

" Amon, he's coming towards you!" Yumi shouted

Amon waited and saw the witch coming, he jumped out and fired a shot, but it was deflected with the witch's power. Amon was forced back into a pile of garbage. Yumi came running and Ray jumped down from his position and closed his eyes. Things around him began to circle them. Amon watched and breathed deep.

" Get ready Yumi," Ray said

" Right," she said

Ray released it at the witch as a distraction and Yumi fired 6 shots. She ducked as the last piece came.

" He's down," Yumi said

Amon got up and narrowed his eyes. Ray turned around and looked at Amon.

" Never send a rookie to do a skilled witch hunter's job," Ray said

He walked past Amon and pushed him to the side.

" Move it Rookie," Ray said

" I'm not a rookie," he growled

" You are and will always be one," Ray said

Yumi placed her gun into her holster and looked at Amon. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

" Your good Amon, but it's a little more harder to judge what your facing when your blind with other thoughts," she said

" When will I get it….I'm 17 years old?" Amon asked

Yumi looked at Amon and said, " It's a skill that you practice….you become aggressive to it. Don't show feelings and focus that into your target. I learned it 4 years ago and I'm 21."

" I see," Amon said, " No feelings."

" That's right," Yumi said

She hit her ear piece and told Heiji to call the factory. Amon sighed and followed his partner to her car. He looked at the orbo gun and sighed.

" I'll take you to the range alright?" she said

" Yumi," Amon said

" Yeah," Yumi said

" Why don't we kill them…I mean all the other's do?" Amon asked

" We don't kill them because we're more humane…but then we're not if we're hunting them," Yumi said

They pulled up and Keishi removed his helmet. He got off his black motorcycle and Yumi looked at him.

" The damn thing keeps breaking," Keishi said, " I guess it took to much shots from the orbo."

" Keishi did you check the oil it needs to be changed," Heiji said

" Guess I need to do that," Keishi said

" Dummy," Heiji said

" Geek," Keishi said

Amon looked at the two and looked at Yumi.

" They act like siblings," Amon said

" Their brothers actually, Heiji is the youngest," Yumi said

Amon nodded and said sarcastically, " I couldn't tell."

Yumi smiled and patted his shoulder, she then walked upstairs and Amon followed her. He entered the office and as he was about to open the door, the door opened and swung open. It smacked him in the face and he stepped back and tripped over a box.

" I'm so sorry," a soft voice said

Amon looked up and met the girl's gaze, who knocked him over. She wore a school uniform and carried a purse in her right hand, and files in her other. She looked at Amon and then set everything down.

" I'm sorry, I didn't realize someone else was following Ms. Yumi," she said

She put out her hand and Amon reached for it. She helped him stand and Amon sighed.

" Are you ok?" she asked

" I'm fine," he slightly grunted

She nodded and lifted her things again. She gave a bow and walked off and Amon watched her leave.

" Unaware of the world," Amon mumble

" Amon, what are you just standing out there for, we have a briefing," Yumi said

Amon walked in and Ray looked at Amon and then looked at Heiji.

" I was looking at the file on the witch and I came across a very familiar name to the STN-J," Heiji said

Amon looked at the picture of the witch and then a group picture came up.

" It looks like Kawachi had some ties with the infamous Sakaki/Miaka family. They loaned out some money to him and expecting him to pay it off. But what really caught my attention was this member here to your right," Heiji said making a circle over the person

" Who is that?" Yumi asked

" The multi-millionaire, Sakaki, Hayato, grandson of Sakaki, Juro," Heiji said, " Their not a family you want to get into. We've actually been watching these two for a long time. Juro's pulled some tricks and disappeared from our radar for awhile. We've been watching Hayato and well he's redeemed himself with Solomon, because he married the right woman. Miaka, Tara, she's the daughter of the director of Solomon's research department. It wasn't until recently that Juro returned with newly found wealth and power. I have a feeling we're actually about to see a war in this family. With Hayato married to a Solomon agent and making millions, I smell trouble. Their son is the heir to this multi-million company as well. He's shown in the bottom right."

Amon looked at the small child and then looked at Yumi.

" I see, where is this family now?" Yumi asked

" They've resided in Sapporo," Heiji said

" Well, Ray what do you think?" she asked

" I don't want to give off any clues on who we are," Ray said, " I guess what we should do is send our rookie in. After all youth does have it's advantages."

Amon looked at Ray and then at Yumi who smiled.

" Their son is very gifted in studies, so what he really needs is someone on his level," Heiji said, " He's 9 years old in the 8th grade, think you can learn what he knows in three weeks?"

" I can try," Amon said

" You won't sleep until you can pass the entrance exam," Ray said, " And you won't eat until you can pass all the grades, he's managed to pass up just by one test."

" I know," Amon growled

" Then you can take it, Yumi, get your partner books and take away that gun he's dangerous with it."

" Right away," Yumi said

" Dismissed," Ray said

Day in and Day out Amon was tutored in advance math, calculus. History, from Japanese all across the world. Literature from Japanese to English classics. Yumi watched him cram as he past the several exams needed to. Passing the grades that he had missed since he was 11. Amon would now be prepared to tutor a child prodigy after 3 weeks.

" My head hurts I can't do anymore," he said

" Come on Amon," Yumi said, " It's only for a week, your enrolled at the local high school there."

" Can I call in sick?" he asked

" You'll be replaced Rookie if you back out," Ray said

Amon narrowed his eyes and Yumi looked at Ray. Yumi slipped an ear piece in his ear and clipped some pins that were microphones.

" Teach him, question him and wonder," Yumi said

" I got it," Amon said

Yumi sighed and Keishi looked at Yumi.

" Alright Amon, take care of my baby girl, she's old," Keishi said, " If he ask what kind of bike it is. Fill free to tell them."

Amon rolled his eyes and took the helmet and got on the motorcycle. He took off out the back of the van and zoomed down to the high school. He picked up the ad from the bulletin board and took his cell phone out.

" Sakaki residence," a woman's voice said

" Hi, I saw an ad on the bulletin board at my school and saw your looking for a tutor for your son," Amon said

" Yes, that's right," she said

" Is the job available?" Amon asked

" yes, it is," she said

" Alright, is there a time that I can meet the young man?" Amon asked

" Today at 6 he'll be back from school," the woman said, " Can I get your name please."

" My name…uh sure, it's…." Amon stuttered

He looked across the street and shook his head.

" Ryu," Amon said

" Alright, then at 6," she said

" Thanks," he said

He hung up the phone and breathed.

" Very smooth Amon," Yumi said

" That was Tara," Keishi said, " The mom."

" What's the little brat's name?" Amon asked

" Haruto," Yumi said

At 6 operation tutor began and Yumi watched from the camera that was pinned to Amon's lapel.

" Sending you your resume right now Amon, and school id," Heiji said

" Thanks," Amon said

He got a copy and Amon walked up to the large estate. He knocked on the door and he heard three dogs barking and the patters of bare feet.

" Haruto wait!" Amon heard a man's voice shout

The door unlocked and he straighten up and when the door open, he saw Hayato and then young Haruto.

" You must be Ryu," Hayato said

" Yes, I am sir," Amon said dryly

" Come in, you talked to my wife earlier, for a tutor position for my son," Hayato said

" That's correct," Amon answered

Amon looked at the 9 year old as he watched Amon take each step. Amon rolled his eyes and looked at the house.

" What can you teach my son?" he asked

" Well, everything," Amon said, " I'm well versed in all subjects."

" Good," Hayato said

Haruto stood next to his father and it was almost scary how much the kid looked exactly like his father. Amon sighed feeling this was going to be a long week. Amon began his well versed lie and began to start Haruto with the basics of high school literature, history, math, and science.

" This is boring when are we getting to the good stuff," Haruto said

" Like what?" Amon asked

" Sports," Haruto said, " games."

Amon began to feel frustration and Yumi radioed to him to calm down.

" Mechanics, Amon it always works," Keishi said

" He's suppose to be studying not becoming an engineer at the age of ten," Amon muttered

" Amon, just focus," Yumi said, " And what ever you do, don't crack."

Amon looked at Haruto and stood up. He rolled up his sleeves and Haruto looked at him.

" Alright, sports….is that what you really want to know?" Amon asked

" Yeah," Haruto said

" Alright," Amon said, " Fine, we can do this."

Amon began to teach with sports, though it wasn't the best. He didn't grow up with that stuff and didn't care for it. Luckily Heiji was both a geek and a sports buff. When it came to mechanics, Amon parroted Keishi. When it came to the boring stuff he listened to his partner.

When American history came he threw a curve ball about the witch trials. Amon wanted to get information of the wear about of Juro. Lucky for him Haruto was willing to spill the beans.

" 9 year olds are so naive," Amon said

" Don't get cocky Amon," Yumi said as she played back the tape.

" Heiji I need a call to the factory we're going for the kill. Juro's hiding out at Kawachi's," Yumi said

" Be careful," Heiji said

Amon and Yumi took off to a place, not to bad off, where they would take the hunt one step further than it already was. Amon and Yumi looked at Keishi as he took his role, they waited for him to enter, before making their move.

" Alright Amon, I'll take the back you keep watch," Yumi said

" Ok," Amon replied

He pulled his orbo gun ready as Yumi went in the back.

" Alright Amon, Yumi we're set," Keishi said

Suddenly there was an explosion inside the house and windows were blown out.

" Keishi!" Yumi's voice shouted in the ear piece, " Come in!"

Amon kicked the door opened and ran in to help Keishi.

" Keishi come in," Amon said

Smoke covered the house and Amon covered his mouth.

" Yumi it's to filled with smoke," Amon called

" No, we have to find Keishi," Yumi said

" Yumi," Amon said

Suddenly there were three gun shots and Amon ran towards them. He held his gun and his orbo around his neck glowed. He looked around and suddenly he was thrown back. Amon looked around fired a shot, but didn't hear it hit anything else. He heard a thump and Amon walked through the smoke and tripped over something. He fell face first and looked, his eyes grew wider as he saw what he had tripped over.

" Keishi," he said, " Yumi, I found him."

He came to his knees and looked at his fallen comrade.

" Keishi, get up," Amon said, " Stop playing these games."

" Amon," a voice whispered

Amon turned around and crawled getting fresh air and a hand grabbed his. He looked pulling a flashlight out.

" Yumi," he said

" Get out of here," she whispered, " Do it quickly."

" Yumi, I found Keishi," he said, " Let's go."

" Amon, listen to me," she said, " It's a trap."

" A trap," Amon whispered

" Get out now," she raised her voice

Amon stood up and nodded and Yumi rose, blood dripped from her wounds. Amon looked at her and she pulled the orbo from around her neck.

" When she comes, give this pendant to her, tell her I'm here always," Yumi whispered, " Tell her there's nothing to fear."

Amon looked at the pendant and suddenly Yumi fell.

" I was hoping she'd shut up," A familiar voice said

Amon shined the light and saw Ray standing there with a smirk. He tossed the gun on the ground and Ray walked towards Amon.

" Now, just like them, you will die and I will have complete control over everything," Ray said, " I will kill you as I killed your mother. Slowly, so a witch like you will never speak the truth about who betrayed the STN-J."

" You killed her," Amon said

" Yes, Rookie, I killed her. I didn't hunt her, I slaughtered her," Ray said

Amon pulled his gun out and fired a shot and Ray threw something at the gun. Ray kicked Amon in the stomach and grabbed him by his neck. He threw him to the ground and stepped on his stomach.

" You and no other will over power me," Ray said

He slashed Amon across his chest and picked him up, by his neck and looked at him.

" Unlike you Amon, I can live forever," Ray said

A knife formed in his hand and prepared to stab Amon. Amon breathed deep as the knife came lunged his chest.

Suddenly there were three gun shots and Ray turned around and saw someone.

" You killed them, you killed Keishi and Yumi," Heiji's voice broke through

Ray dropped the knife and Amon pushed away. He fell and grabbed his orbo gun. He fired three shots and Ray looked at Amon.

" I will kill you," Ray said

Heiji walked over to Amon and slipped his gun into his holster.

" Are you ok?" Heiji asked

" Fine," Amon said

Amon knelt down next to Yumi and looked at her.

" How will I know it's her?" Amon whispered

He breathed deep and Heiji looked at Amon.

" Partners come and go, but your first partner never really dies, they come as someone else," Heiji said

" I won't fail her, I'm going to be the best. I won't let this happen again," Amon said, " This slaughter has happened twice…this punishment has gone far enough."

A week later Amon sighed and got his arm bandaged up from another hunt.

" Alright there you go," the young girl said, " Now, you can't really move your arm for a little while."

Amon looked at her and she smiled, Amon nodded.

" Do you have a name?" Amon asked

" Touko," she replied, " Shinzaki, Touko."

" Touko," Amon said, " For a girl, that name doesn't suit you."

" Well, what kind of a name is Amon?" she said, " I don't appreciate your crude remark."

Touko lightly tapped his injured arm to prove his point. He winced in pain and watched her walk off. Heiji pushed out his chair and looked at Amon.

" You shouldn't mess with her, she's the manager's daughter," Heiji said

" But her last name," Amon said

" Parents are divorced," Heiji said, " She's 14 and works part time here."

" I see," Amon said

Makoto walked in and sighed.

" How's the arm Amon?" Makoto asked

" Ok, I got the girl to fix it," Amon said

" Should have gone to the hospital, Touko's "medical attention" doesn't past for squat," Makoto said

Amon shrugged and got to work. Amon typed up the accident report, while Makoto typed up the report.

" Whoa!" Heiji exclaimed

" What is it?" Makoto asked

" HQ's sending us two new hunters. They're related too," Heiji said

" Can you get the profiles?" Makoto asked

" Yup," Heiji said

Heiji pulled up to the profiles and Amon looked over and tried to ignored.

" Sada, Kate and Takekawa, Emiko," Heiji said

" Well, it's about time they sent us some girls," Makoto joked

Amon looked at the orbo pendant that Yumi gave him.

" Is she one of them?" he asked

6 months later

Amon looked at the two girls, neither pleased them as they stood there.

" Amon, Ms. Sada will be your partner," Makoto said

" What?" Amon questioned

" She won't bite," Makoto said

Kate was very fair skin tone and she was rather slender, She wore a black pants suit, her hair auburn, long and wave. Her eyes were slightly wide, but her eye color made up for it, with her amber eyes. Emiko, was just the opposite she was purely dark complexion, with a slight light brown hair with blue eyes. She wore a mid-thigh black skirt, with black boots that came just past her knees. Amon looked at Kate and began to introduce her to the system.

With a new partner and a mission to find "her" Amon had a busy life ahead of him, especially with his future love soon to come.

****

Present

Amon sat up feeling a string of pain crawl up his leg. He leaned forward and grabbed his leg and breathed deep.

" Why is this happening?" he thought

He grabbed his cane and got to his feet, dragging his injured leg behind. He fell and got up, grabbing hold of the back of the couch. He breathed deep feeling it pulsing endless amounts of pain. Amon came to his kitchen and took two pill for his pain, as he waited for the medicine to take effect, he rested on the sofa.


	5. Who He’s Becomes

****

Chapter 5: Who He's Becomes

Amon looked at his leg and unwrapped it. He saw that some of the burns were not healing at all after two weeks since the accident. He suppose to have surgery, but Amon canceled it. He instead made an appointment with a doctor at Solomon up at HQ so he would get it done quicker. Amon touched his sensitive leg around a burn, which truly was not a third degree. He wrapped it up again with his bandage and leaned back to rest. He didn't want to be awaken by pain again, so he tried a new way of sleeping.

****

Past

Amon grabbed Kate by her collar and she looked at him. He shook his head and she narrowed her eyes at him.

" Amon, he's coming this way," she said

" Shh," he said

Kate looked from the corner and saw the witch approaching. She was becoming anxious for Amon's plan. She drew her orbo gun and ran out and Amon narrowed his eyes.

" Hold it there," She called, " STN-J."

" We meet at last," the witch said

Amon narrowed his eyes and ran after Kate to save her ass again. As the witch used his craft Amon tackled her pulling her down. Both tumbled and Amon hit a wall, Kate watched as a wall behind her, became nothing. Kate looked at Amon as he got up, but he held his shoulder.

" Damn it," Amon thought, " My shoulder's been torn from it's socket."

His hand shook as he released the gun from his right hand. His right arm was useless.

" Amon watch out!" Kate shouted

Amon dodge the power and grabbed his gun with his left hand. He fired several shots.

" Damn it," Amon thought, " It's no use."

" Makoto hurry up we need back up," Kate called

" We're already one step ahead," Makoto said

Amon continued to fire until he had no bullets. His orbo has already reacting to the change of power.

" Get over here quickly," Amon growled

Suddenly, everything got cold and Amon looked up, slightly surprised. Emiko walked towards the witch and he fired at her. She blocked it with her craft. She smiled and touched the ground.

" Amon, Kate get out of the way," Emiko said

Kate grabbed Amon's left arm and pulled him out the way. The area around the witch became cold and his feet were becoming ice.

" You are not forgiven, you've injured my comrade," Emiko said

" Don't kill him," Makoto said

Emiko nodded and Amon looked at Emiko, she was a craft user that had a certain darkness. She was truly cold as the ice she created. Emiko release a powerful blast of ice that hit the witch. He tried to dissolve the ice fragments that came at him, but they were to powerful. Emiko pulled her gun and fired it at the witch, but to make sure they weren't deflected, she made them lightly frozen. Orbo hit the witch several times, but what Emiko didn't realize was her ice had coated the bullet several times and blocked their purpose. The orbo went straight through.

" What!" she exclaimed

" Emiko," Kate said

Makoto gasped slightly and Amon ran over and looked at the witch.

" He's dead," Amon called

Kate looked at Emiko as she stood there and Amon looked at Makoto.

" What do we do?" Amon asked

" We can't do anything," Makoto said, " Heiji call the factory."

" Already on their way," Heiji said

Amon closed his eyes for a second and then stood up. He looked at Emiko who continued to look at the victim. Makoto stood out the way as the factory came and Amon looked at the witch, who had been killed.

" Amon, your injured let's get you to the hospital," Makoto said, " You won't be of use to us if you don't get that arm fixed."

Amon nodded and looked at the bike that he had taken full reasonability of since Keishi's death.

" Kate," Amon said

Kate walked over to him and he tossed her the keys.

" Fill her up and meet us at the hospital," Amon said

" Yes, sir," she said

She looked at the motorcycle and grabbed the helmet that sat on the seat. Amon walked with Makoto to his car. Emiko went with Kate knowing she needed the time with her cousin.

Amon looked forward and breathed deep.

" What's wrong?" Makoto said

" Nothing, just pain," Amon said

" I can imagine, what happened back there?" Makoto asked

Amon sighed and said, " Kate's a little to gung-ho. Emiko's losing control of her craft."

" Do you think she's awakening, becoming a witch?" Makoto asked

Amon nodded and Makoto sighed, he pulled into the hospital parking lot. Amon got out holding his dislocated shoulder. They got in and waited for endless hours, by then Kate and Emiko got in. Once Amon was called he got up and followed the doctor, there all the doctor did was x-ray it. He then had to wait until another doctor came and decide if it was dislocated or broken. By then Amon had taken three kinds of pain killers to get rid of the pain.

" Amon, are you going to be alright?" Kate asked

Amon didn't answer her and focused away from pain. Amon was called and the doctor just popped his shoulder into place. He put his arm in a sling and told him to put hot compresses on it and not use his arm unless it was completely necessary.

Once, they got back to the office, Amon filled the accident report out and Makoto did the report on the hunt.

" Email this to Mr. Zaizen Heiji," Makoto said

" Sure," Heiji said

Amon looked at Kate as she leaned back in her chair and stretched.

" Amon, I'm really sorry," she said

" Save it," He growled at her

She lowered her head and went back to work. Heiji looked at Amon as he worked then looked at Makoto.

" Makoto, Amon see me in my office now," Zaizen called

Amon and Makoto got up and both went up to Zaizen's office. They stood there as though at attention. He looked at them and then looked at the report.

" A witch was killed because of one of our hunters?" Zaizen questioned

" Yes, sir," both replied

" Amon, mind explaining what happen to your arm," Zaizen remarked

Amon nodded and said, " Kate's anxiousness to hunt has become a dangerous way to hunt. This would be the second injury I acquired on a hunt. The last time was my left leg, I was off for 8 weeks."

" I see so Kate is becoming a danger for her own good," Zaizen said

" My opinion is to suspend her," Amon said

" Who, would we put in her place?" Zaizen asked

" Heiji, he's recovered from his injury," Amon said

" But Heiji is the only one who can work the computers," Zaizen said

Amon sighed and said, " Kate is much to inexperience to be out there."

" What do you think Makoto, should we discharge Kate?" Zaizen said

" No, sir. She won't be able to gain experience unless she's out there," Makoto said

Zaizen nodded and looked at Amon.

" I understand," Amon said

" Now, about what happened with the dead witch, we must come to terms with reality that Emiko may have awaken," Zaizen said, " She has become a witch."

Makoto and Amon nodded, Emiko was dangerous. Makoto sighed as Zaizen explained that the factory would be informed about Emiko.

" You may go," Zaizen said

Amon walked off with Makoto and both walked to the back. Amon was given equipment and Makoto grabbed his own.

" We're doing this tonight?" Amon asked

" No, we're going tomorrow, we're just setting up," Makoto said

Amon looked at the equipment and sighed, he followed. They walked out the door and both saw Touko coming in.

" Hello Ms. Touko," Makoto said

" Hello Mr. Makoto," Touko replied with a bow

She looked at Amon and smiled softly and gave a bow.

" Good afternoon Amon," Touko said

Amon gave a nodded and she walked off.

" Amon, no Mr. Gee I think someone has a thing for you," Makoto said

" I don't need another distraction," Amon said

" Ha, well I think your going to be one less one," Makoto said

They headed to a warehouse and Amon carefully set up the equipment. Makoto looked up from another area and judged where it would be best.

" Amon, I'm done here," Makoto said, " How are you doing?"

" I'm fine," Amon said

Amon stood up and tested it and Makoto jumped.

" It works," Amon said

" Good, let's go," Makoto said

They headed out and returned to the STN-J. Amon sat down at his work station and Kate looked at him.

" Amon, are we going on another hunt?" she asked

" You aren't, until you learn self control," Amon remarked

" Hey, I have learned self control," Kate said, " You just don't know when the perfect timing is."   
Amon narrowed his eyes at her and Makoto looked Emiko, whom kept quiet for the rest of the day.

By 6 Amon grabbed his things and Kate looked at him.

" Amon, are you taking me home?" she asked

" No," he said, " Figure out your own way."

He looked at Makoto and Makoto nodded.

" Alright Heiji, Amon and I are heading off," Makoto said

" Alright, I'll take the girls home," Heiji said

" Sounds like a plan," Makoto said

Amon slipped his arm in a sling to let it have it's rest for the rest of the evening.

" How long are you going to have to wear that thing?" Makoto asked

" A week," Amon said

The two of them walked down to the garage and Makoto got in. He looked at the bike and sighed. Amon slightly lowered his head and got into the car.

" It feels like just yesterday that they were here," Makoto said

Amon nodded and sighed as he looked at the orbo pendant that tangled with his own orbo.

" I meant to ask Amon, why do you wear two pendants?" Makoto asked

" Yumi's last wish was for me to give this to her niece," Amon answered

" Yumi's niece is only 11, she had no use for it," Makoto stated, " She won't come here for another 4 years if she is made to be hunter."

" Amon, Kate the witch is coming in your direction," Makoto said

" I'm on it," Amon said, " Kate stay here."

Amon ran into the darkness and headed to the set up. Amon took his position and waited for Emiko to come around.

" Amon, she's on her way," Makoto said on another line

" Alright," Amon said

He looked at the bullets and loaded them, once he had a lock on her, he signaled to Makoto.

" Ready," Makoto said

Amon slipped his hand on the trigger and pulled it, once Makoto gave him the signal. Emiko wasn't off guard, she managed to dodge some, but Amon had struck her twice and Makoto struck her twice.

" Amon, I heard gun shots," Kate said

" I didn't hear anything," Amon replied, " Kate take the back way."

" Heiji we need a call to the factory," Makoto said

Amon jumped down from the catwalk and looked around, then met Kate.

" Emiko, come in," Kate called

" What's the matter?" he asked

" Emiko, she's not responding," Kate said almost in tears

" Don't cry," Amon snapped, " Your only showing weakness if you do that."

Kate looked at Amon and nodded, Makoto ran and fire fake bullets.

" I got him," Makoto said

" Alright we'll meet you outside," Amon said

Amon looked at Kate and then walked off without trying to comfort her. He was still pretty angry with his partner, being so emotional about something so unreasonable .

By the evening Makoto broke the news to Kate and Kate began to cry, neither Amon nor Makoto showed any expression to the manner. Amon looked at Kate as she sob and slightly rolled his eyes.

" I'm going, I have business to attend too," Amon said

Amon picked up his helmet and Makoto looked at Amon.

" What about your shoulder?" Makoto said

" I took pain killers," Amon said

" It won't last," Makoto said

Amon walked downstairs and looked at the black bike.

" This is pathetic," Amon thought

He got on the bike and took off down the main street and stopped at a rather nice house outside the city line. He got down and the door opened and Amon removed his helmet. He saw his date walking out and he gave a nod.

" Your father must have let you go," Amon said

" My father thinks I'm going out with some friends," she said

Amon looked at her and she smiled and reached up and touched his face.

" Daddy's pretty uptight about his little girl dating," she said

" Come on let's go," Amon said

He gave her a spare helmet and helped her onto the motorcycle. They took off and headed out to a sushi restaurant in town.

" How did you come to work for my father Amon?" she asked

" He offered me a job," Amon replied, " My life was destine to work here anyway."

Amon looked at Touko and she smiled at him. It was their 3 date that week and hand been seeing each other since the replacements. Like many things in Amon's life, this relationship had never surfaced in the office. Touko and Amon had agreed if their seeing each other became a distraction, that they would break it off.

By 10, Amon brought Touko home and Amon walked her to the door. She looked at Amon, then Amon leaned over and kissed her directly on her lips. She kissed him back and then looked at him.

" Be quiet leaving," she said

" I will," Amon replied

4 months later

Heiji kicked the computer and Amon and Makoto looked over their shoulders.

" What happened?" Makoto asked

" Damn thing crashed," Heiji said, " These systems are cheap."

" That's why they have you," Makoto said

" Sure," Heiji said

Amon pushed out from his desk and grabbed his coat.

" Amon, where the hell are you going," Makoto asked

" I have some things to take care of," Amon replied

Amon walked off downstairs and got on the motorcycle. He got caught in traffic and waited. As he did destiny came to him then, he turned and saw a young girl who was about 12. She was wearing a school uniform from the local middle school. She turned and looked at him, startled to see someone looking at her. She smiled and waved a little, Amon blinked twice and then waved back to her.

" Yumi," he thought, " no, she's dead."

Amon then snapped out of it and followed the car, that the young girl was in. The car stopped at the school. Amon parked and watched as the younger girl get out, she looked at the driver and bowed. Amon watched and sighed and then he got off the motorcycle. The young girl stopped and turned slowly and saw Amon standing there, she smiled.

" You're the man on the motorcycle," she said

Amon nodded and she looked at him, her eyes didn't leave his own. Amon looked at the pendant around his neck. He knelt down to her level and looked at her eye to eye.

" Are you related to Yumi, Akuro?" he asked

The girl's eyes widen to the mention of Yumi's name.

" Yes," she replied, " I'm her niece."

Amon removed the orbo pendant and slipped it around her neck.

" What's this?" she asked

" A promise from your aunt, she gave me this before she died and wished for you to have it," Amon said

" Oh, I see," she said

Amon looked at her and said, " There's a place for you, your aunt made sure of that."

" Are you my aunt's boyfriend?" she asked

" No, just her partner," Amon said

He got up and turned around.

" My name's Miho," she said, " Miho, Karasuma."

" Miho," Amon said, " I'll remember that."

" What about you? Don't you have a name?" she asked

" In the past I did, but that's another story for another time," Amon said

Amon took off and watched her stand there, he had met the splitting image of his partner…but maybe it was destiny that they would meet again.

The following day Amon came into the office and Makoto wasn't there, nor the others. Zaizen came down from his office and grabbed Amon by the back of his coat.

" What do you think you are doing?" Zaizen growled

Amon looked at Zaizen, unsure what he was talking about.

" What do you mean?" Amon asked

" My daughter," Zaizen replied

" I didn't do anything," Amon replied, " I swear."

" You little punk, stay away from her she's only going to get hurt," Zaizen snapped

He shoved Amon out of his way and Amon looked at Zaizen.

" You listen up Amon, if it wasn't for me, you would be on the hunt listen with that mother of yours," Zaizen said, " Don't disappoint me."

Amon nodded as he watched Zaizen leave and an hour later the others came up. Amon was now fully awake than he was before, as the day went on. He had talked to Touko before she came to the STN-J. She assured him that her father wouldn't hurt him, in fact she would talk to him that afternoon.

As promised Touko assured Amon that Zaizen wouldn't do anything to the relationship, but this would put tension between Amon and Zaizen for a time. That day also brought someone new.

" Kara, Shige," Makoto said

The girl was a little taller than Kate and her hair was black and. She wore a traditional business suit in black. Amon didn't like her, nor trust her. He knew she wouldn't last long.

So, began another chapter in Amon's dark past.

****

Present

Amon opened his eyes to his phone and he picked it up.

" Hello," he answered

" Amon, it's Robin," the other voice

" Robin," Amon said sitting up

Amon listened to Robin as she talked about her trip. She even had mentioned that she would be there for him through his surgery.

" It's next week," Amon replied

" I know and that's why I was staying the extra week," Robin explained, " You'll only have the best care Amon."

" I see, so your staying just for me," Amon whispered

He looked out the window and then looked around, he felt an emptiness slowly being filled up.

" Amon, you sound tiered," Robin said

" I am tiered," Amon whispered

" Then let me let you go, you need rest and I'll see you Saturday," Robin said

" Alright, good-bye," Amon said

He hung up and sighed

" Saturday," he thought


	6. Replacement

****

Chapter 6: Replacement

" Amon come on you have a plane to catch," Karasuma said

Amon slipped his coat on and grabbed his cane, Karasuma tapped her foot impatiently.

" Don't tap your foot," he said

" Well, hurry Amon, you men need to learn how to be on time," Karasuma barked

Amon looked around the apartment, he then turned to Karasuma and nodded. Both walked downstairs and Sakaki popped the trunk for Amon's bags. They took Amon to the airport and checked his luggage in. They walked down to the gate that his plane would come to. Karasuma and Sakaki looked at Amon as he sat down.

" Are you going to be alright?" Karasuma asked

" I'll be fine," Amon said, " It's just surgery."

" Yeah, but surgery is a risk," Sakaki said

Amon sighed and said, " What isn't a risk anymore?"

By 9:30 am Amon's plane was called, Karasuma hugged him.

" Good luck," she said

Sakaki shook Amon's hand and then Amon was escorted onto the plane. Amon sat down near a window and sighed. He looked out and stared off into the distance and the plane began to take off. Amon leaned his head back and closed his eyes, thinking back.

**__**

Past

4 years later

" How many partners are you going to go through Makoto?" Heiji joked

" Obviously a lot," Makoto replied

Amon leaned back in his chair and heard that they were getting yet another replacement 3months after they lost their other replacement. Amon had gotten use to the fact that now being, 21, they come and go and sometimes get promoted. Amon leaned his head on his propped up hand and stared at the computer. The door opened and a 15 year old girl stood there.

" Excuse me," she said

Makoto turned around and looked at the girl.

" Yes?" he asked

" I'm looking for Mr. Zaizen," she replied

" Oh, come with me," Makoto said

Makoto walked the girl up and Amon turned around to see her walk off.

" She's to young for you Amon," Kate teased

" I'm not interested," Amon said

" The way you just turned your head makes me think other wise," Kate said

" You're a fool to think I would," Amon snapped

He got up and walked to the back and poured some coffee. He sighed and looked out the window, then walked back. Heiji yawned and stretched and looked over at Kate then back at his computer.

" No," Kate said

" What?" Heiji said

" Stop thinking about that stuff Heiji," Kate said

" I wasn't thinking anything," Heiji said

" Sure, it's kind of hard to pull that one on a telepathic," Kate said

Heiji sighed and said, " You must have been reading Amon's mind cause I really wasn't thinking anything."

Kate rolled her eyes, Amon gave Heiji a look and he smiled. Makoto came down with the girl and cleared his throat.

" Alright," Makoto said

Everyone turned and looked at Makoto and the young girl. Her medium brown hair captured her fair complexion. She gave a touch of innocence as she just stood there in a shy manner. Amon was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Kate simply saw her as competition for a position as a leader. The young girl scanned the faces that were around her, she then laid eyes on Amon.

" It's you," she said

Amon looked at her and nodded and she looked at Makoto.

" So you know Amon," Makoto remarked

" We met one time," she said

" Miho, Karasuma," Amon said

She smiled and nodded and said, " You did remember my name."

" Don't forget names or faces," Amon said

She smiled and Kate looked at Amon and gave a helpless sigh.

" She's so young," Kate said

" Not any younger than you were when you came here four years ago Kate," Heiji said, " Amon an exception he was 13."

" Amon, Mr. Zaizen told me Miho will be in your care, but not exactly your partner," Makoto said

" I see," Amon said

Kate kind of giggled and Amon looked at her and slightly smacked her on the back of the head, as he always did when she poked fun at anyone at the STN-J.

" Hey," she said

" You were thinking something inappropriately," Amon replied

Kate sighed knowing he knew his partner two well. She stuck her tongue out at Amon.

" Act you age Kate," Amon said

She sat up straight and Amon walked over to Miho. Amon got to her level and she looked at him. She lifted the pendant and smiled and Amon nodded.

" I'm glad," Amon said, " I'll be teaching you the ropes around here, but Makoto is your partner Miho."

" I know I was told that already," Miho said

Amon nodded and stood up straight.

" Alright, Kate, Heiji are the two you haven't met," Makoto said, " Heiji is our computer nerd/hunter. He also repairs our weapons as well. Kate is Amon's partner, acts like she's 12."

" Makoto you know that isn't true," Kate said

Amon cleared his throat and Kate rolled her eyes at him. Miho smiled and Makoto showed her, her work station.

" Amon will show you everything and if Amon can't answer computer problems than Heiji can," Makoto said

Later, Amon took Miho to Harry's just as Yumi took him to Harry's on his first day.

" Well, hello Amon, I see you are accompanied by a young woman this time," Harry said

" This Miho," Amon said, " Our replacement."

" A pleasure to meet you," Harry said

" Nice to meet you," Miho replied

Amon ordered some coffee and Miho order tea. Amon could only slightly chuckle at Miho's order.

" What?" she questioned

" You are a total opposite of your aunt," Amon said

" I know she drinks coffee and I drink tea," Miho said

She gently set her spoon down gently on her saucer.

" So, you are my care taker, what does that mean?" Miho asked

" You'll be staying at my place for the time being until you are old enough to rent your own place," Amon said, " I do ask that you help pay for the rent now that there will be two in that apartment."

" I will, and I promise I'm not a messy house guest," Miho explained

Once they finished Amon took her around Tokyo, but mainly to show her what was near the STN-J. He took her to his apartment so she didn't have to carry her bags all day. Amon looked at her as she stared at the bare walls of his apartment and turned to him.

" Amon, you don't have any pictures on your wall," Miho said

" I don't take pictures," Amon said

Miho looked at Amon and shook her head.

" Are you one of those people who believe that pictures steal a person's soul?" Miho asked

" No, I just don't take them," Amon said

Amon opened the door to the spare room and Miho looked at the room.

" It'll need a little cleaning, but it's there," Amon said

Miho smiled at Amon's dry humorous joke. She looked at him once more and nodded.

" We'll make good roommates," she said innocently

Amon nodded and then both headed back to the STN-J. They came up and Makoto looked at them.

" We have a case, we should move," Makoto said, " Karasuma, you will remain here with Heiji, your first hunt won't be until your ready."

" Alright," Karasuma replied

Amon looked at her and winked at her and Karasuma smiled. They headed out and Amon looked at Kate. She followed with her head slightly low and grabbed her coat on the way out.

Three hours later Amon was fussing with Kate and Kate rolled her eyes.

" You don't shoot your partner," Amon said

" You were in my line of fire," Kate growled

Makoto walked back and grabbed the first aid kit and a needle with a serum to reverse the orbo.

" Karasuma, here your getting your first lesson on what happens when your partner shoots you with Orbo," Amon growled

Amon removed his coat and Makoto stood there giving Amon a look. Makoto wrapped a band around Amon's arm. Makoto cleaned Amon's arm before giving him the serum.

" What is that?" Karasuma asked

" Serum that reverses the effect of the orbo, hunters like us need to be careful with orbo. It's as much of a danger to us as to a witch we're hunting," Makoto said

Makoto gave Amon the serum and then wrapped his arm tightly.

" Amon, Makoto in my office," Zaizen said

Amon sighed and got up pushing his long black sleeve down. He walked behind Makoto and sighed. They entered Zaizen's office and stood there.

" What happened today?" Zaizen said

" Kate's firing techniques," Amon said

" Kate shot Amon in his arm," Makoto said, " Luckily we got to the serum in time."

" What use do we have for Kate? This would not be the first and last," Zaizen said

" Suspending her isn't going to work," Amon said, " She had been doing fine, but something tells me she's losing in touch with herself."

" Her craft?" Zaizen asked

" Yes," Amon replied, " She is to emotional to become a hunter and too immature."

" She's still on rookie level," Makoto said, " She's a class B hunter still and won't be achieving anything with it."

" We'll see what happens, just watch her," Zaizen said, " You may go."

They walked down and Amon sighed rubbing his eyes.

" Your not looking good are you ok?" Makoto asked

" Yeah, tiered that's all," Amon said

" Late night with Touko?" Makoto asked

" No," Amon said, " I don't see her that much anymore. Just feel exhausted."

" Maybe you should do light work in the office until your recovered," Makoto said

" No, I can't," Amon said, " It's not in my blood."

" Heiji is capable of handling Kate," Makoto said, " Take a day off Amon. Train Karasuma, she seems to be a fast learner."

" Yeah," Amon said

Amon looked at the hunters and sighed.

" Go home Amon, I'll drop Karasuma off," Makoto said

" It's only 4," Amon said, " I can make it a couple of hours."

By 6, Amon grabbed his coat and looked at Karasuma.

" Ready?" he asked

" Yeah," she said

They walked off and Makoto sighed and shook his head. Amon pulled up at the grocery store near his apartment and sent Karasuma in. She came back 15 minuets later with a few things.

" You don't do grocery shopping?" Karasuma asked

" Not when I have someone to do it," Amon replied emotionless, but jokingly

Karasuma looked at him and giggled and said, " Your very dry."

Amon pulled up to the apartment building and helped her with the groceries. He got up to the apartment and slipped his shoes off.

" What do you like to eat?" Amon asked

" I don't usually eat this late," Karasuma said

" Do you want a drink?" he asked

" Tea," she said

Amon poured some hot water in a pot and boiled it for Karasuma then let her pick the tea she wanted.

" Amon do you drink tea?" she asked

" Sometimes," Amon said

Karasuma looked at Amon and sighed. He looked at her and then looked at the evening light dying away.

" What do you say we get started cleaning that spare room after this?" Amon questioned

" Alright," Karasuma said

Amon carefully poured Karasuma a cup and handed it to her. He made his coffee and they sat down in the living room. Karasuma looked at the dull coloring of the room and then looked at him.

" Amon, why don't you paint your living room like a blue?" Karasuma asked

" Because I don't feel like it," Amon replied

After they drank what they were having Amon and Karasuma began to clean up the spare room. Amon slipped some things in the closet and brought a vacuum in and Karasuma vacuumed the room. Amon went up into the small attic and pulled a pallet down. He grabbed sheets from the closet and brought it in.

" This will have to do for the time," Amon said, " I wasn't expecting to have a roommate."

" I'm sorry," Karasuma said

" There's no need to apologize," Amon said

Karasuma nodded and he helped her put the sheets on the pallet. She looked at Amon and thanked him. He showed her the rest of the apartment and then she went and took a shower. Amon sighed as he sat by the window and stared out.

" What am I going to do?" Amon thought, " She's a 15 year old. It's like raising a child."

The next morning Amon walked into the bathroom and too his surprises it was clean. It was as if no one had used it, everything was in place, just as before. The only thing different was there were some flowery bath soaps. He shut the door and took his shower than got ready. He turned on the lights in the living room and turned the coffee maker on. He made tea for Karasuma and started to make breakfast. Amon walked to the spare room and knocked on Karasuma's door. He heard her moan a little and he opened the door.

" It's time to get up Karasuma, we have a busy day," Amon said

" What time is it?" she asked

" 5," Amon said

" Come back in an hour," she moaned

Amon walked in and looked at her.

" Breakfast is ready so get dress and let's get moving," Amon said

Karasuma sat up and yawn and looked up at her.

" Alright," Karasuma said

Amon walked out and Karasuma locked the door. Amon looked at the time and went back to knock on the door, when it opened. Karasuma had dressed fully in a nice suit.

" Is this ok?" she asked

" It's fine," he replied, " come eat and then we have to go."

They sat down and ate breakfast, then headed off. Amon took her to the STN-J, then went up to the office.

" Good morning," Heiji said to Karasuma

" Morning," she said

" Heiji what do we have today?" Amon asked

" Well, another hunt should be easy, Makoto should be here any minuet he wants to take Karasuma out for the hunt," Heiji said

" Where's Kate?" Amon asked

" She called in sick," Heiji said

" She can't call in sick," Amon said

Heiji shrugged and said, " She did…so I guess it's going to be you three today."

Amon shook his head and headed to the back. Karasuma sat down at her work station. Amon leaned against the counter as he waited for the coffee to finish. He felt irritated with just everything.

" I'm going to Harry's give me a call when Makoto's in," Amon said

" Will do," Heiji said

Amon took off and went down to the garage when he heard Makoto's car pulling up. He waited and saw Makoto's black car pull into the parking spot next to him. Makoto got out and looked at Amon.

" Whoa! Who pissed you off?" Makoto asked

" Kate called in sick," Amon simply said

" And what can I do about it?" Makoto asked

" I don't know you're the senior hunter figure it out," Amon snapped

Makoto rolled his eyes and said, " She's your partner, your suppose to be in control of her not me."

" Karasuma's your partner and she's living with me," Amon barked

" Well, you're the one more responsible," Makoto simply said

Amon shook his head and turned on his phone.

" I'll meet you on the hunt I'm going to get coffee," Amon said, " We'll deal with this later, I don't think Kate's going to be here much longer."

" I agree," Makoto said

Amon got into his car and took off and Makoto sighed. Amon walked into Harry's and sat down.

" Your usual?" Harry asked

" Please," Amon said

Amon sighed and Harry fixed him his hot coffee. Amon looked through his phones and called Kate. Kate didn't answer her phone at all and he called her home. Someone walked in and Harry welcomed them.

" Hello Harry," a woman's voice said

Amon turned and saw Touko walking towards the bar. She sat down one seat over from him.

" Your between classes I'm guess," Amon said

" Yes, just three more before the semester is over," Touko said

Harry placed a hot cup of coffee in front of Touko.

" How is the new hunter?" Touko asked

" Scared," Amon replied, " She's full of innocence, too pure for this job…just like her aunt."

" I see," Touko said

Amon got a call and Touko looked at him.

" Go ahead," Amon said

" Makoto and Karasuma are on their way to the section 4, there's a witch on the run," Heiji said

" I'll be there," Amon said

He grabbed his coat and looked at Touko, she gave a sigh as he had to go. He got into his car and took off. There he came to section 4 and got out his car.

" Where are you Makoto?" he called

" We're coming your way," Makoto called back

Amon nodded and pulled his orbo gun out. He stood in front of his car waiting for the witch to come towards him.

" Heiji, send me coordinates on where the witch is come from," Amon said

" Sent," Heiji said

A map was placed on his phone and he looked at the witch's pattern. Amon saw it coming and prepared to fire. What he didn't prepare for was the strong attack from the witch. The witch smiled and sent a wave of energy at him. Amon blocked his face from the shards of stuff coming at him. He looked up and aimed his gun as the witch continued.

" Amon, the orbo won't protect you," Makoto said

" I notice," Amon said

He fired three shots and went at the witch first hand.

" Don't be stupid," Heiji shouted

Makoto and Karasuma ran and fired from the back and the witched turned around. Amon then shot three times and the witch fell. Amon breathed deep and looked at Makoto as he protected Karasuma from the witch's craft.

" Are you ok?" Makoto asked both Amon and Karasuma

" Fine," Amon said

" I'm ok," Karasuma said

" Good shooting Karasuma," Makoto said

Amon reloaded his gun and looked at Makoto and Makoto shook his head.

" Karasuma don't follow that knot head's example," Makoto said

Amon turned away and got back into his car.

" I'll see you at the STN-J," Amon said

He drove back to the STN-J and climbed up the stairs and then took the elevator. He walked into the office and sat down.

" Nice hunt," Heiji said

" Yeah," Amon said

" Looks like Makoto's got Karasuma on the right track, maybe she'll replace one of us once we retire," Heiji joked

" Maybe," Amon said

Heiji shook his head and went back to work. Makoto and Karasuma came up and Karasuma went straight to Amon.

" You did good kid," Amon said

" I had a great teacher," Karasuma said

She kissed Amon's cheek and went to the back.

" One day and you got the little lady kissing your cheek," Makoto said

" She's a child not a woman," Amon said, " She won't be a woman until….she's much older."

" Until someone sleeps with her, I see now, I know what's on your mind," Heiji said

" Not that," Amon said

Amon got up and walked to the back, Karasuma looked around.

" You don't drink anything, but coffee do you?" Karasuma asked

" That's all we have," Amon said

Karasuma sighed and grabbed a cup off the counter. She poured a cup and lifted it to her lips and Amon watched her. She sipped it and spit it out in the sink. She drank some water to rinse her mouth out.

" Try sugar and cream," Amon said

" Oh," she said

She put three teaspoons of sugar and some cream in it. She stirred it and found it to be to sweet. She sighed and Amon took the cup and dumped it up. He washed it and then pour her another cup. He put one teaspoon and a half, then added the cream, he handed it to her. She took a sip and nodded and Amon nodded too.

" Your to young for coffee," Amon said, " But maybe you can bring some tea to work."

" Yeah," Karasuma said

Later that afternoon they went on another hunt and Karasuma was as focused as she could get, managed to shoot and hunt her first witch. She smiled and looked at her mentors.

" Very nice," Makoto said

" Thank you," Karasuma said

Week after week Amon watched as his trainee master her hunting skills. Kate envied her comrade, seeing she got praised and Amon could feel the jealousy. He ignored it for quite awhile, but to him it was engulfing her soul.

" Apart of her has awakening?" Makoto asked

" Kate's jealousy just sends a unpleasant feeling, I can't trust her to have my back anymore," Amon said

" Your being paranoid Amon," Makoto said

Harry served them both coffee and Makoto leaned back in his chair.

" Amon your looking for a reason to get rid of Kate," Makoto said

" Wouldn't you if you got shot, dislocated your shoulder, sprang ankle, burned your arm, broke your foot and broken your wrist?" Amon suggested

" Your reading to much into this," Makoto said

Amon sighed and drank his coffee and leaned back into his seat.

" I just don't think she will be with us much longer, it would be the best for the STN-J," Amon said, " I hope you understand Makoto."

" I know," Makoto said

**__**

Present

Amon looked around and found the plane to be quiet. There were only a few awake and Amon sighed. He felt a certain nervousness as the flight continued to Italy.

" Robin are you there waiting for me as your partner?" Amon thought, " Or someone else?"


	7. There Before His Eyes

****

Chapter 7: There Before His Eyes

Amon looked at the city that appeared under the plane as it prepared to land. As the plane stopped Amon collected his carry on and grabbed his cane. He was aided off the plane.

" Do you have someone picking you up?" the flight attendant asked

" Yes, I do," Amon said

He turned on his phone and called Robin, but there was no point when he saw her standing there. Robin didn't have her usual style, she wore more of a dress with the times. Amon had to actually admit to himself that Robin had grown up since he first met her.

" Amon," she called

" There she is," Amon thought

Robin walked over to Amon and the flight attendant handed Robin his carry on.

" I can take it from here," Amon said

The flight attendant nodded and Amon looked at Robin as he walked with his cane. She smiled and kissed his cheek as to welcome him to Italy first.

" I'm glad you're here safe and sound," Robin said, " You look better since the accident. Karasuma said that you were in pretty bad shape."

" Bad shape doesn't begin to describe it," Amon said

Robin looked at him and shook her head and lead him to a car waiting for them.

" How has your trip been here?" Amon asked

" Peaceful, I like it here," Robin said, " I don't really want to leave."

Amon nodded and said, " It's rather nice."

" Karasuma and Sakaki got married I heard, did you go to the wedding?" Robin asked

" No," Amon said

Robin looked at him and Amon stared straight out.

" Was it because you loved Karasuma, Amon?" Robin asked softly

Amon sighed and said, " Partly, the other half is more personal."

" I see, so your suffering still, and that's why you came to Italy," Robin said

Amon looked at Robin and Robin lowered her head.

" Amon, I want to show you around, I know it's been some time, but you didn't see the sites of Italy the last time you were here," Robin said, " You will love it here."  
" I look forward to marvel at these sites," Amon said lightly

They came to the hotel and Amon was helped out. Amon took in the fresh air and looked at Robin as she got out. She grabbed Amon's luggage and walked with him into the hotel. Amon checked in and they went up to his room, where he took his coat off.

" Amon," Robin said

Amon looked at her and she set his things down on the couch. She wrapped her arms around him and Amon looked at her.

" I'm glad your ok," Robin said, " I'm glad that your alive and standing right here."

Amon wrapped his arm around her and leaned his head.

" 16 years old and still you act like a scared little girl," Amon whispered

Robin smiled and looked up at Amon and pushed his hair back from his face. She hadn't seen him since he left Italy the last time, so the 8 months that they were apart she saw he had changed. His hair was longer and much neater, his face minus the scars, was very suave. Amon showed a little emotions then before, but very little.

" Why don't you take a shower and I'll order some dinner from here. I'm sure your tiered," Robin said

Amon nodded and Robin smiled and carried his bags into the bedroom part of the executive suite. Amon started the hot shower and grabbed his things and Robin ordered dinner. She ordered Amon's favorite, that he eaten almost everyday, when he was in Italy last and ordered something for herself. She smiled at the thought that Amon had returned and would finally relax for once.

Amon showered and then soaked his leg in the bath, there he leaned back and relaxed.

**__**

Past

Amon opened his eyes upon hearing a knock on his bedroom door. He reached over and turned a light. He got out of bed and walked to the door, he opened it just a pinch and looked at Karasuma.

" What's wrong?" he asked

" I'm sorry to wake you Amon, but I can't sleep," Karasuma said

" Did you try something warm?" he asked

Karasuma nodded and said, " I drank some hot lavender tea an hour ago."

Amon sighed and opened the door wider. Karasuma shook her head and Amon looked at her.

" I don't want to sound childish, but I was wondering if you could tell me something about my aunt while she was alive," Karasuma said

Amon nodded and stepped to the side and she looked at him. He nodded and she walked into his room, just like the living room it was plain, but two pictures. One was just not even noticeable until you came closer to Amon's bedside and the other was larger. Karasuma looked at the picture and smiled at it.

" Yumi," she whispered

Amon walked over to where she was standing.

" I see you and Yumi, but who's this?" Karasuma asked

" Keishi, he and your aunt were dating, that picture was taken when I was 13," Amon said, " When Yumi decided she wanted to have a picture of her new partner."

Karasuma smiled and looked how happy Yumi was. She had her right hand on Amon's shoulder and Keishi's hand on his other shoulder. It looked as though they were a family. She understood why this picture was up. She then saw a smaller picture of a woman.

" She's pretty Amon, is that your girlfriend?" Karasuma asked

" Yes, she's my girlfriend," Amon said

Karasuma looked at Amon and smiled.

" In your youthful years Amon?" Karasuma teased

" In my naïve days," Amon said

Amon sat down on his bed and Karasuma sat beside him and looked at her mentor.

" Your very dark Amon," Karasuma said, " Why don't you open up?"

" I have no purpose to," Amon replied, " I live my life as it should be."

Karasuma looked at him and sighed.

" I think you do, but your just afraid," Karasuma said

Karasuma yawned and Amon looked at her.

" Your tiered go to sleep," Amon said

" You said you would tell me something about my aunt," Karasuma slightly mumbled

Amon looked at her and nodded, he her scooted over and she looked at him.

" Alright," he said

She smiled and sat right next to him, she leaned her head on his shoulder and Amon looked at her. He felt a little discomfort from this gesture, but sighed.

" Yumi, she talked about you a lot, she cared about who she had as her partner," Amon said

Amon talked about Yumi until he felt that Karasuma was to tiered to hear anymore. He looked over and sighed, seeing she had fallen asleep.

" Miho," he whispered

" Hmm," Karasuma mumbled

" Go to bed," he whispered

" I'm not tiered Amon, I'm still awake," she mumbled

Amon sighed and lifted Karasuma up a little and put her under the sheets, then covered her up with the cover. He slipped under the covers and looked at Karasuma as she slept.

" Amon," she mumbled

Amon looked at her then turned off the lights and laid down on his back.

_" I think you do, but your just afraid,"_

" Your just a child you wouldn't understand," he thought

The next morning Amon woke up and found Karasuma's head resting on his chest. Her arms were wrapped around him and he sighed in slight frustration. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, waking up an hour later. He opened his eyes and looked and saw Karasuma curled up close to him, instead of arms around him and her head on his chest.

" Why didn't my alarm go off?" he thought

Amon sighed and gently sat up and saw he hadn't turned it on. He gave a sighed and got up and went in and took a shower. He leaned one hand on the wall and leaned towards it. He let the water running down his body and eased the stress. Amon showered longer than usual. He heard a knock on the door and he got out. He wrapped a towel around him and walked to the door. He opened it half way and looked at Karasuma.

" Kate called and asked where you were," Karasuma said

" Call her back and tell her I'll be in," Amon said

" Ok," she said

He shut the door and then stepped back into the shower. He finished and dried off then wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked into his room and locked both doors, then got dressed. He came out in his usual attire and Karasuma waited for him by the door. She was dressed and ready and Amon looked at her.

" What did Kate say?" Amon asked

" She said that there was a hunt, that you need to come take a look at alone," Karasuma said

" Then stay here, I'll call Makoto from my car to come pick you up," Amon said

Some how that alone part made him nervous. He walked out and headed to the STN-J. He walked up and saw that the office lights were on and Amon walked in.

" Kate," Amon called

His gun at hand and then gun was ripped out his hand. He narrowed his eyes and looked around. He didn't pick it up noticing his orbo around his neck was glowing. He narrowed his eyes and walked towards the back.

" Kate," he called again

" Amon," someone called

Amon turned around and saw Kate standing there as if she were just coming in.

" What are your doing here?" Kate asked, " Your off?"

Amon narrowed his eyes and walked over to her and grabbed her by the wrist.

" What kind of games are you play?" Amon questioned

" Ow, what are you talking about?" Kate replied

" Calling my home to tell me there is a hunt for you and me to look at alone," Amon said

" I don't know what your talking about I didn't do anything?" Kate questioned, " I just got here."

Amon narrowed his eyes and he would never do this to anyone, but he felt like he had to. Amon slapped Kate across the face with the back of his hand, she touched her face in shock. She looked at him and there were tears in her eyes, Amon had never slapped her like he just did. Sure he hit her in the head, but not hard like he just did.

" Amon, why?" was as she could say

Amon grabbed his gun off the floor and stuffed it in his holster.

" Stop using your craft to get to me," he said, " Telekinetics, don't belong in the STN-J."

" But I'm a telepathic," she whispered

Amon stopped and turned and looked at Kate, she held her cheek. Amon drew his gun, but his one shot didn't fire fast enough. Both he and Kate were forced out the office down two flights of steep steps.

" Damn it," he growled

He got up and felt blood drip down his face. He looked at Kate, who stood weakly.

" How is it possible that a witch got in here without being noticed?" he questioned

" Through the roof, there are no alarms," Kate said

" How and the hell am I suppose to find this witch?" He questioned

Kate looked at Amon, he was grabbed and thrown across the room.

" Amon!" she shouted

Amon fired bullets all around and Kate dodged them. She grabbed the gun and fired upward.

" Kate!" he shouted and pushed her

Amon was grabbed and Kate got up and ran towards Amon. She pulled her gun out and Amon was thrown into the big window, breaking upon impact.

" Amon!" she shouted

She fired three shots before being thrown back. Amon held onto a sharp shard of glass and winced in pain.

" Amon!" Karasuma's voice came

Amon looked and she looked at Makoto.

" Hang on," he called up

" I can't much longer," Amon said

" Makoto quick," Karasuma said

Makoto closed his eyes and reached out his hand. He opened his eyes and gently set Amon down. Amon fell to his knees and coughed up blood.

" Amon," Karasuma said

Amon looked at his hand and then looked at his side seeing a large piece of glass stuck into his side. He pulled it and winced in pain, but showed no absolute weakness. He looked up at Karasuma, her imaged became a blur. Karasuma knelt down and Amon fell just after, into her arms.

Hours later Amon opened his eyes and looked around, machines beeped around him. Karasuma opened her eyes and looked at Amon and he looked at her.

" Hey," she whispered

" Why is it that every time I wake up you are the first person I see?" he whispered

" Because I'm there at the right moments," Karasuma said

" You need to stay out of my affairs," Amon said, " You're just a kid."

" And what would I know right?" Karasuma mocked

Amon coughed and nodded and he sat up and Karasuma stood up.

" Rest," Karasuma said

" I don't need it," Amon said, " I can do that when hell freezes."

Amon pulled the iv out and pulled the sensors off his body.

" You don't like hospitals very do you?" she asked

Amon looked at her and she nodded.

" You ask to many questions," Amon said

" I'm 15 years old I'm suppose to," Karasuma said

****

2 years later

Amon sat back and looked a Heiji and Makoto as they gave their final good-bye speeches. Amon stood up and shook their hands and Makoto looked at Amon.

" She'd be proud, Amon, you made it this far and you'll go the distance," Makoto said

" I have her niece to watch over now," Amon said

" Yeah, take care of my partner," Makoto said

He looked at Karasuma and she hugged him.

" Take care kid," Makoto said, " And don't beat up the replacement to bad. Oh, and take care of that old fart right there."

" I will," Karasuma said

Makoto and Heiji were off and Amon looked at the two men that had been there most their life.

" Destine to grow old with the STN-J," Amon said

Kate sighed and leaned back.

" Luckily, Heiji showed us the ways of the computer," Kate said

Amon nodded and accessed the network to being the new life.

" When's the replacement coming?" Karasuma asked

" Later, today," Amon said, " No need and pushing hunts back. Let's move out."

**__**

Present

Amon opened his eyes and sighed. He pushed himself up and grabbed his cane. His leg was swollen from the plane ride and it needed to be tended to. He got out and dried off and then slowly began to dress. He came out and Robin had set up dinner. Amon sat down and Robin looked at him.

" What's wrong?" she asked

" Nothing," Amon said

" Amon please tell me, you've seen distant since you got off the plane," Robin said

" I'm fine, I'm just gaining my ground," Amon said


	8. Ignoring Truths

AN: Thanks for Reading all those who have reviewed and Steph who always reads my stories….Don't you every get tiered of them? Any Way in this Chapter Amon might seem a little out of Character, I kind of went with the mood that followed each event. At this point Amon is23 and Karasuma is 17. You will see development of their "Partnership" improve and explaining why Amon didn't Welcome Sakaki to the team.

****

Chapter 8: Ignoring Truths

After dinner Amon and Robin had talked about the next few days.

" Your surgery should be ok," Robin said, " Are you nervous?"

" No, I know what the procedure is. This will be my second surgery," Amon replied

Robin looked at him and reached over and pushed his hair back. She turned his head towards hers and she studied his eyes.

" Amon, why are you running?" Robin asked

" I'm not running," Amon said

Robin nodded and said, " You've been running all your life, but now you can't run unless it's in a circle."  
Amon grabbed his cane and looked at her.

" Why would I run?" Amon asked, " What ever it is that you have to say, just say it."

Robin stood up and did what her heart told her. She kissed Amon on his lips and did not break. Amon for once felt shock as the teen kissed him. She pulled away and looked at him.

" I'm going," she said, " Maybe you can think about what your running from."

She walked off and Amon stared at her as she left. He turned away and went to the bedroom in the suite.

" I'm not running," Amon said

He dropped his cane onto the floor as he walked on his injured leg.

" I never run," Amon said

Amon sat down and removed his shirt and tossed it to the ground. He slid into bed and turned off the lights.

****

Past

Amon pulled up files to get the replacement started, it was a little different now. He was on his own for now on, he had to learn the system all over through his own eyes.

" Amon, shouldn't we check out this murder?" Karasuma asked

" Yeah, three men dead, looks like they were torn apart," Kate said

Amon nodded and then looked into the information of the cases that were bizarre to the police. The door opened and Amon looked up from his work station to see Zaizen standing next to a young boy about 15.

" Can I have your attention," Zaizen said

Karasuma and Kate looked over at Amon and he shrugged.

" This is our replacement, Sakaki Haruto," Zaizen said

Amon slightly turned away and went to work, there was no need to greet the past.

" Hello Sakaki," Karasuma's voice said

Amon looked over and saw Karasuma standing in front of Sakaki.

" I'm going to be your partner, I hope that's ok?" she said

Sakaki nodded and Amon shook his head at the sighed.

" Kate and Amon are the other two your going be working with," Karasuma said, " But I'm your partner."

Zaizen walked off and Amon stood up and turned around. Sakaki looked at him slightly intimidated by Amon's dark appearance, but Karasuma just smiled.

" Amon's really not that bad he's just putting on an act," Karasuma said

" He's an asshole though," Kate said  
Amon narrowed his eyes at his partner and Kate smiled. Amon walked off and poured a cup coffee and sat down.

" You really don't have to be an asshole you know," Karasuma said

Amon looked up at her as she poured a cup of coffee. He didn't say anything and looked at her. She jumped up on the counter and Amon looked at her.

" Sit in a chair that's what they're made for," Amon said

" I prefer to be higher than my boss," Karasuma said

" I don't have time for this, we have three murders," Amon said

" You can say hi to him a least make him have a reason to think something good," Karasuma said

" Get off the counter," Amon said

" Nope, not until you say hi to our replacement," Karasuma said

" Get off the counter," Amon said, " I don't have time for games."

" Ah, but you have time to be serious and grumpy," Karasuma said

Amon drank his coffee and said, " It's personal stop prying into it."

He set his cup down and pushed Karasuma off the counter. She gave him a look and put her hands on her hips.

" Your acting like a spoiled kid who didn't get his way," Karasuma said

Amon didn't reply he simply turned on his heals and grabbed his coat.

" Kate sends those files to my phone," Amon said

" Right away," she said

Amon walked downstairs and started his car, then took off and headed to the crime scenes. He looked at the victims and looked around for any clues to what the witches may have wanted. He looked at the ids and scanned them.

" Kate, get me information on these three men, and look into something called SWO," Amon said

" Right away," Kate said

He walked under the tape and walked into the alley and touched the walls seeing blood. He scrapped it off the wall and stuck the sample into his pocket.

" Amon the SWO is an organization for witches that are hiding from Solomon," Kate said, " It started back 6 years ago."

" Who started?" Amon said

" Shige, Ray," Kate said

Amon's eyes widen hearing that name and his hand balled up into a fist.

" He worked for the STN-J for years until he was killed in a hunt," Kate said

" Damn it," Amon thought

_" Unlike you Amon, I can live forever," _Ray's voice echoed

" We'll see," Amon thought

" Get me all you on the SWO I bet we'll find someone else too," Amon said

He turned off his phone and head back to his car and sat there, when someone taped on his window. He turned and saw Touko and he rolled down his window.

" How about lunch?" she asked

" I'm working," he said

" Looks to me your sulking," Touko said

Amon opened his door and got out. She smiled and reached up and hugged him.

" Come on, I'll fix you something at my place," she said, " It's not to far."

" I'll meet you there, I have one more thing to do," Amon said

" Alright," she said

She kissed his cheek and then he got in his car, he drove off. He stopped at a research lab that Solomon owned and gave it to a contact he had.

" It's not like you Amon to come into this place with dried up blood," his contact said

" Just see who's it is," Amon said

" Alright," this contact said, " You owe me."

Amon walked off and then droved to Touko's. He walked up to her apartment and knocked. She opened the door and smiled at him.

" I thought you weren't coming," she said

" I had something to do that took longer than I expected," Amon said

" Well, lunch is ready," Touko said

He slipped off his shoes and took his coat off. She pulled the blinds up to let some sunlight in and Amon sat down. She served up two dishes and came and sat by him. She poured him a glass of wine, then herself.

" Are you done your classes?" Amon asked

" Yes, I just finished for this semester, I'll be graduating soon," Touko said

" I hope your happy," Amon said

Touko looked at Amon and smiled and said, " I am very happy."

They finished and she pulled her legs up onto the couch and got close to Amon. He put his arm around her and leaned his head on her head.

" Amon, why don't you come with me," Touko said, " I don't want to go to a foreign country for a year alone. That's too long."

" My work ishere I can't," Amon said

She looked up at him and kissed him on his lips.

" Then you have to come visit me, I'll tell my father your needed over there," she said, " Just for some relaxing time."

Amon ran his hands through her hair and kissed her.

" I'll see," Amon said

Touko looked at him and asked, " Amon, what's wrong?"

" Nothing," Amon replied

She looked at him and then kissed him and Amon kissed her back. Small intimate kisses turned into passionate and free. He laid her down on the couch and kissed her more as he trailed his hands under her shirt. Her hands undid his top shirt and she slid it off his shoulders. Amon lifted her shirt over her head and kissed her again, she slowly raised his black under shirt, feeling his well built upper body. Amon looked at her as she sat up and pulled it over his head. She looked at him, then gently kissed him and ran her hands over his chest. He captured her lips with a deep passionate kiss as he trailed his hands behind her to unhitch her bra. Touko look at Amon and stroked his cheek.

" To my bedroom down the hall," she said between kisses

Amon stood up and lifted Touko into his arms and then walked down the hall as she told him. He shut the door and locked it and laid her down on the soft bed. He leaned over her and kissed her as he slipped his hand to her skirt and unzipped her skirt and undid the button. He slipped it off and kissed her, then trailed his kisses down her body and slipped the last article of clothing off. His hands gently rubbed her thighs and looked at her as she laid there.

" What's the matter?" Touko said

Amon looked at her and shook his head. She smiled and sat up and undressed him the rest of the way. She looked at him and smiled, then stood up and kissed him.

" Amon, you think to much," she said, " Don't think."

Amon kissed her and pulled her close to him and then gently laid her down, then over looked her. She looked at him so anxious to be taken, into his arms.

" Don't think," she whispered

Amon looked at her and placed himself over her and took her lips with his. There the two made love together, one rare moment Amon expressed himself.

After hours of pleasures both laid in her bed and Amon looked at her. She wrapped her arms around him. Her long hair over her shoulders as she laid on his chest. Amon stroked her bare body.

" Don't you feel relaxed?" Touko asked

" Yes," he whispered

Touko smiled and kissed him and Amon kissed her back. He then leaned over her and kissed her. She looked at him as he did so feeling his strong hands feeling on her as they once more shared pleasure for a little bit longer.

By 5 Amon kissed Touko and left and headed back to the research lab. He walked in and his contact handed in the information.

" Thank you," Amon said

He left and turned on his phone and saw that he had missed calls. He headed to the office and walked in seeing everyone at work.

" Amon, we've been trying to call you," Kate said, " Where have you been?"

" Out," Amon replied

Karasuma looked at him and folded her arms. Amon walked to the back and of course his shadow followed him.

" Had fun?" Karasuma asked

" I was working," Amon said

" It's 5:30and you left at 11:30. You last contacted Kate at about 12:30 and then that's when connection went out," Karasuma said

Amon handed her the paper and she looked at them.

" Familiar with this man?" Amon questioned

Karasuma looked at the picture and nodded and Amon grabbed the papers. He turned to another page.

" What about him?" Amon asked

" Yes, what's your point?" Karasuma questioned

" My work has me doing this while you and my damn partner sit on your asses trying to train the replacement," Amon said

" You ran out," Karasuma said

" That's not the point," Amon said, " Your suppose to take your partner and train him on the field like I have you."

Karasuma bit her lip and looked at Amon. He poured a cup of coffee and some spilt on the results.

" Damn it," Amon thought

Karasuma grabbed them and dabbed the papers.

" See what anger does to you?" Karasuma pointed out

Amon sipped his coffee and Karasuma looked at him. She looked at his shirt, and reached up seeing a piece of fuzz. She grabbed it and as she did, she smelt a sweet smell.

" You men don't know how to get rid of evidence," Karasuma said

She reached up and wiped some lip stick off his neck as well.

" I guess you saw Touko….or should I say did her," Karasuma said

" That's not your concern," Amon said

" It is if it effects your work," Karasuma said

" Get off my case," Amon said, " I know what I'm doing."

Karasuma narrowed her eyes at her boss and grabbed his coffee.

" You need this, so I won't apologize for doing this," Karasuma said

She threw the coffee on Amon.

" Wake up and smell the coffee Amon," she said and stormed out

Amon sighed and dabbed his face with a wet cloth, and cleaned his shirt off.

" What happen to Karasuma? She looks pissed," Kate questioned

" It doesn't concern me," Amon simply said

3 weeks later

Amon fired at a witch and Karasuma chased after him.

" Damn!" Karasuma shouted chasing after him, " Amon's going in alone Sakaki Kate get ready to back him up!"

" Got ya," Sakaki said

Amon kicked in a door and walked in prepared to fire.

" Amon, come in," Sakaki called

" I got him, you stay back Rookie," Amon said

" It's too dangerous!" Karasuma shouted

" Shut up and let me do my job," Amon said

Suddenly, lights came on and Amon looked around.

" Witch Hunter Amon, my what a surprise," a voice said, " I almost didn't recognize you. You've grown."

" Amon stand down," Karasuma radioed

" Your not my superior," Amon growled

" That's orders from your damn Superior, you stubborn ass!" Kate shouted

" Do you think I listen?" Amon questioned

Amon empty his orbo and replaced it with more orbo.

" I'm going to kill you, just as I promised 6 years ago," the voice said

" Come out here and fight you coward, I know everything about you, I know you betrayed the STN-J so you could be free. I know you are responsible for those witches' deaths," Amon said, " So, Ray it's time we meet face to face."

" Very well," Ray said, " Orbo won't kill me, nothing will….I am immortal."

Ray walked out of the shadows and looked at Ray. Amon released the orbo and reloaded with something different.

" What are you going to do, shoot me?" Ray sarcastically questioned

" That's exactly what I'm going to do," Amon said

Ray smiled and drew a gun and looked at Amon.

" Let me tell you Amon, you won't last a second, you are half and half is not worth living….I was already given the order to kill you by Mr. Zaizen that day. The witch hunt that put you undercover to baby-sit that brat Haruto was just away so I can hunt you. Yumi and Keishi were just in the way, Yumi actually saved you, but didn't save herself. So, I'm here to finish you off and the STN-J," Ray said

Amon narrowed his eyes and came at Ray and fired a shot. Amon took it in the shoulder and continued. Amon fired at shot and missed and Ray laughed he shot Amon in his thigh.

" Don't worry Amon, I'll take care of Touko, and your new partner…oh and Yumi's niece," Ray said, " I bet she screams just like her aunt."

Amon looked at him and fired at Ray's weapon, Amon breathed deep. The doors opened and Karasuma, Sakaki, and Kate came in.

" Amon!" Karasuma shouted

" Stay back," Amon growled

" She's beautiful Amon, she is an exact copy of her Aunt," Ray said

" Miho Run!" Amon shouted

" What?" Karasuma said

Ray threw Amon to the ground, Ray put his foot on Amon's head.

" I want you to watch as I kill your hunters Amon, saving her for last, I have special plans for her," Ray said

" Amon," Kate said

Amon struggled and lifted the gun pressed the gun on Ray's ankle.

" Your going to have to kill me first," Amon said

He pulled the trigger and shot Ray in his ankle. Amon got up and fired another shot in Ray's arm.

" What kind of bullets are those?" Ray growled

" Titanium Orbo," Amon said

Ray looked at Amon and fired a shot hitting Amon right side. Karasuma ran towards Amon. Amon breathed deep and kicked Ray in the face. Karasuma pulled her gun out.

" Stay back!" Amon shouted, " That's an order."

Ray looked at Amon and laughed and Amon looked at him. Ray stood up and looked at Amon.

" Look at you, full of bullet holes," he said, " Save yourself."

" No," Amon said, " I have hunted many to finally come to the one who has killed three to get to me."

Amon shot Ray in his chest and Ray looked at him.

" I killed her," Ray said, " Because I wanted you to kill yourself."

" I didn't," Amon said

Ray fell to the ground and Amon stuck his gun into his holster. He fell to the ground and Karasuma looked at Amon. She knelt down next to Amon and laid his head on her lap. Amon looked at her as he fell into an unconscious state

****

Present

Amon opened his eyes and sat up, he looked out the window feeling the cool air enter his room. He laid down and fell asleep once more.

" Memories to many," he whispered, " Why?"


	9. Flames of Question

****

Chapter 9: Flames of Question

Amon got up the next morning hearing a knock on the door. He grabbed his cane and made it to the door.

" Who is it?" he asked

" It's me," Robin said

He opened the door and Amon looked at her as she came in.

" I brought you something to eat before you go to your appointment," Robin said

" I'm not hungry," he said

" Liar," Robin said

Amon looked at her and said, " I'm fine with coffee."

Robin sighed and carried the bag of groceries into the kitchenette. She brewed some coffee and looked at Amon.

" Amon," Robin said

" What?" he answered

" You never told me about you and Karasuma's relationship," Robin said

Amon looked at her and said, " Because we never had a relationship."

Robin poured him a cup and brought it to him then sat down and looked at him.

" You must have had something," Robin said, " Of all the times the group was together you always protected her and she always had your back…I was kind of jealous."

Amon gave a smirk and sipped his coffee.

" That's what happens when you raise a young hunter," Amon said

" But she loved you didn't she?" Robin said

" From the beginning," Amon whispered

" Then why didn't you say anything?" Robin questioned

Amon looked out the window and said, " Because it all came to one thing in the end…there was something he could give her and I couldn't."

Robin looked at him and grabbed Amon's hand.

" What was that?" Robin asked

" Hope," Amon said, " I could only be there and watch her promise her life to him."

" But you said you didn't go to the wedding," Robin remarked

" I didn't go, but I felt it," Amon said, " It drove me to the edge and I paid for it with part of my life. Never again will it happen. I won't let it."

" You can't stop love, you will only fall into darkness," Robin whispered

" Then I will live my life that way," Amon said, " I have grown up to show nothing and it took one woman to change it all."

Robin smiled and said, " Then that is a good thing."

" No, it will never be a good thing, it will only get you killed," Amon said, " Just like them."

****

Past

" Amon!" Kate shouted

Amon fired 6 shots and pulled Karasuma from the bricks that fell.

" Damn it!" Sakaki shouted

Karasuma coughed and looked at her arm, blood dripped to the ground. She winced in pain and looked at Amon. Sakaki came and helped Amon, but in the processes stupidity injured him.

" Sakaki," Karasuma said

" I'm ok," he said

Amon pulled out a second gun, and Karasuma looked at it, the gun wasn't the issued gun, it was more powerful. Each shot fired two times the amount of orbo than the other. The witch fell and Amon picked up the phone.

" Call the factory Michael," Amon said

" Already done," Michael's voice said

Amon walked over to Sakaki and gave him a look.

" Orders apply to everyone," Amon said, " Especially you."

" Well excuse me for trying to save your ass, how about a thank you," Sakaki said

" Sakaki," Karasuma said

Amon looked at Karasuma and looked at her wrist.

" It's just a scratch and a burn nothing to big, I think Sakaki needs more help," Karasuma said

Later, Karasuma filled out the accident report and looked at Sakaki's leg. Amon sat there and watched as she examined the smart mouth hunter's leg.

" I say you probably broke it," Karasuma said

" What about you are you ok?" Sakaki asked

Karasuma smiled and nodded.

" I'll get my arm checked out later," Karasuma said, " Doujima, can you call my father and tell him I'm bring over a hunter…he'll know what to do."

" Alright," she said

Amon stood up and walked past them and went to the back. He sat down and sighed and then heard Karasuma coming towards the back.

" Stupid hunter," Karasuma said

Amon looked up at her and she looked at him.

" Your easy to read, but there's something else about Sakaki that makes you want to get rid of him…so spill it or I'll make sure your not standing for long," Karasuma said

" It's not your concern," Amon said, " And will never be."

" Let me see, he comes from a family that helped kill your partner and her comrade…you blame him for it and now that he's a hunter your giving him the cold shoulder," Karasuma said, " Am I right?"

Amon looked at her and got up and walked past her and she grabbed his arm. He stopped and Amon looked at her.

" Stop blaming the past Amon, she didn't die in vain," Karasuma said

" I see," Amon said

He pushed her hand off and she sighed as he walked away. Amon walked to his car and sat there. He looked at the gun that laid on the other seat.

" She doesn't understand," Amon said

Amon started his car and vanished for the rest of the day, no calls of where he was. Where he went was just the place to prepare for a hunt for a hunter.

" I'm set up here, just have the factory ready," Amon said

Amon got out and pulled his gun out and aimed it from a distance. He slid his gun into his holster and then got into his car.

" Michael, send Kate home," Amon said

" Alright," Michael said, " But she just stepped out."

" Then call her," Amon said

Amon hung up the phone and looked at the apartment. He drove off and prepared for a hunt.

That night Amon watched Kate's movement and finally when he had her…he got out. He shut the door and saw Kate stop.

" Amon," she said

" Come with me," Amon said

" I can't do that," Kate said

Amon narrowed his eyes and said, " That's an order."

" I don't follow you Amon, I don't follow anyone…I am what I am because I chose that," Kate said, " Just as you chose this moment to hunt me."

Amon pulled out his gun and Kate turned around and looked at Amon.

" Did you hunt her Amon?" Kate said

" Who?" Amon said

Kate looked at the ground then up at Amon as he stood there.

" Did you hunt the only family I had?" Kate said

" Yes, Makoto and I were given the orders from Zaizen," Amon said, " She went with no fear."

Kate nodded and closed her eyes.

" I won't though, I will fight Amon and you know that," Kate said, " I am not a witch…I'm just someone with the ability to enter your mind."

She looked at Amon and her eyes just seemed to stare at him filling with emptiness.

" After all this time we were partners you never trusted me," Kate said

" You never gave me a reason to trust you…your losing your mind and I saw it that day, when Karasuma came…jealousy, hate, no mercy. You have set up to many things to harm us," Amon said

" Then that is why you hunt me," Kate said, " I see that you will never change Amon…so I freely expect my life to end in sleep."

Amon raised his gun and fired 6 shots and Kate fell to the ground. He looked at her and called the factory.

" Eternal pain was placed on you because you chose to become this," Amon said, " A burden has been lifted off everyone else."

6 months later

Amon sat at his work station and didn't say anything while listening to the Chief scolding Sakaki for being so gung-ho and wasting bullets.

" When will he learn?" Karasuma questioned

Amon shook his head and got up and walked to the briefing room and Karasuma followed him.

" Let's get started," Amon said

Zaizen for once joined them to go over the case that just was finished. Amon also briefed them as well to add on to what Zaizen had just said.

Afterwards Amon was asked to come up to Zaizen's office. There Amon looked over at the two hunters.

" We're a little short handed without a fourth hunter, and Solomon agrees…they've sent us a replacement," Zaizen stated

Amon looked over his shoulder and said, " A replacement 6 months after what happened?'

" They do as see fits for the STN-J to function correctly," Zaizen said

Amon nodded and then left the office and headed downstairs. Karasuma glanced up and shook her head. He went straight to the garage and got into his car, not really caring about a replacement. To him the replacement would just get in his way of hunting, he drove to Harry's. As he walked down the hall he past a young girl with blonde hair, she wore a long Victorian style dress. He watched her from the corner of his eye and then went in. He sat down and Harry fixed him his usual as Amon thought in silence.

Later, Amon looked at his comrades

" Stay out here Karasuma, Sakaki follow me," Amon said

" Don't be stupid," Karasuma said

Amon looked at her and kicked the door in and both Sakaki and Amon ran in. Amon told Sakaki to go one way, and he went the other. Amon anxious to find the witch didn't realize he had fallen into a trap.

" Damn it!" Sakaki called

" What is it?" Amon siad

" Nothing I just slipped," Sakaki replied

" Sakaki don't scare us like that," Karasuma said

Amon ignored the two and turned a corner and saw the witch. The witch smiled and witch made Amon slip. Amon narrowed his eyes and aimed the orbo gun at the witch. He was pushed against the metal shelves in the warehouse.

" What the hell," he thought

" Your pathetic," the witch said

As he was about to push Amon again when someone stepped beside him. She used a craft of fire and Amon slightly narrowed his eyes.

" A craft user," he said

" Amon are you ok," Karasuma said

" I'm fine," Amon said

He stood up and fired one shot at the witch and Sakaki joined the shoot out. Amon, Karasuma and Sakaki shot the witch. Amon put his gun away and looked at her.

" Could learn to control your craft it's a pain putting out fires," Amon said as the factory people came to put out the fires

He walked off and headed off letting the others do the rest. Amon went straight to the office and handed Michael the report.

" The replacement is a child," Amon said

" She can't be that bad," Michael said

Amon walked off without answering Michael and headed home, where he tried to figure out why Solomon would send them a craft user who barely knew her power.

Weeks after weeks Amon worked with Robin still not putting his trust in her. She was childish and now with her craft improving it was getting dangerous.

" Karasuma, I'll be in late," Amon called Karasuma

" Why this time?" she asked

" I have business to attend too," Amon said

He hung up and turned around and headed into the downtown Tokyo area. He drove to a warehouse and entered it. He carried a black bag and climbed up the cat walk. He looked at the area and sighed. Fired a couple of rounds before feeling content with the out come. He picked up the empty shells and went on his way. Yet another set up to hunt another powerful hunter, but for some reason he didn't feel that Robin was fully dangerous like Kate was or Emiko. Amon jumped down and got a phone call.

" It's done, I'll bring her tonight," Amon said

" Good," the other voice said, " Don't fail."

Amon hung up the phone and walked to his car. He leaned against the steering wheel and sighed.

" A witch," Amon sighed, " I'm slipping, I can't fail."

He started his car and headed to the office and came up. Robin was there and Karasuma looked at him. He showed no emotions towards her and walked away. Amon leaned back in a chair and closed his eyes for a brief second to recollect himself.

Night came and Amon looked at Robin and nodded, both ran separately and Amon went to the set up. He looked at the false witch's movements as he told Robin where to go.

" Robin, report," Amon said

She didn't answer.

" The witch is heading towards you," Amon said

" I see him," she answered

Amon set up the scope and watched her, he carefully loaded the gun and fired. Initially missing at first and then fired one shot and hit her. Robin used her fire and Amon got out the way in time. He vanished out of sight and then radioed to her.

" Robin, report your condition," he said

" I'm fine," she said

Later at the office Amon folded his arms as he leaned against a desk.

" I did not hear any gunshots," Amon said

" I swear, I'm not lying," Robin said

Amon shook his head and pushed off the desk.

" I don't want to hear about it, you should go home," Amon said

He walked off and waited for her down at the garage. He looked up when the door opened and she walked out. He waited for her to get in and then took off. He dropped her off to get food then took off. Amon went down the highway and rolled down his window. He threw some empty shells out the window. From there Amon went back towards Robin's apartment, across the street from where her apartment balcony faced out. He stood and then saw her come out onto the balcony.

Later, that evening Amon dropped Robin off and headed to his apartment where the next day would be another setup to stall for time. Amon stayed up most the night trying to decide if this was a mistake or was it reasonable.

The next day Amon came in briefly to the office with Robin, they left to go back and stake out where the failed witch hunt was.

" Amon why are we here again?" Robin asked

" We're staking out," Amon said

" Oh," Robin said

Amon watched Robin for awhile and then called her back and they just staked out the place as though waiting for the same witch to come back.

By the evening Amon dropped off Robin and went off, but he didn't stray to far from her apartment, though orders were to, not to be anywhere near. Amon remain out of sight, but watched.

Minuets later he saw Karasuma's car pull up and Karasuma went into the building and Sakaki ran after her. He couldn't stop them, but he could go after them, he pulled out from the alley way, unaware that he was being watched by his superiors. Amon got out his car and about to go up the stairs when Robin came down and bumped into him.

" Sorry," she said

" Your not going anywhere," Amon said

Robin looked up at him and her eyes became heavy with sleep. She fell to her knees and Amon caught her in his arms. With in minuets Karasuma came down and saw Amon.

" Amon," she said, " What happened?"

" Open your car," Amon said

Karasuma opened the back door and Amon sat Robin in the back seat. Karasuma looked at Amon. There was fear in her eyes as Amon looked at her, he turned away upon hearing the sierns of the ambulance. Karasuma led them up and they took Touko, she then walked down with Sakaki.

" What about Robin?" Karasuma asked

" Her apartment is no longer safe," Amon replied

" She could stay at the office," Karasuma suggested

Amon looked at Karasuma and said, " The office….yes that would be good."

Karasuma looked at him and sighed.

" We're heading to the hospital now, are you coming," Karasuma asked

" No," Amon said

He walked off and got into his car, he would go later to see Touko. Amon took off and waited for the police to be on their way. He received a call from Zaizen and returned to the apartment. He went up and looked around and walked into the living room. Zaizen stood there, staring out the window.

" I believe you were told not to interfere Amon," Zaizen said, " If you had done just that everything would have gone as planned."

Amon stood behind Zaizen and Zaizen turned around.

" I don't think you thought about the consequences," Zaizen said

" I did as you told me," Amon replied

Zaizen walked over and grabbed Amon by the back of his neck and threw him to the ground.

" You did nothing of the sort," Zaizen growled and kicked Amon in the stomach.

Amon winced knowing this was not the only kick he would receive.

" You got in the way and Touko has gotten hurt," Zaizen said kicking Amon harder each time.

" Think about Touko!" Zaizen shouted

Amon felt a sharp pain run through his whole body and after awhile it died away. Amon fell to the ground and breathed in pain. Zaizen looked at him and just left and Amon breathed deep as he pushed himself up. He looked out and stumbled towards his car. Zaizen had left and he felt now would be ok to leave. Amon headed for his apartment and walked up. He got into his apartment and shut the door feeling his body aching. Had he made the right decision or would he be doing the right thing?

****

Present

They were taken to Solomon's hospital, where Amon would go to his first appointment since the accident. The doctor walked in and asked Amon questions as he took a look at Amon's leg. Amon winced as the doctor scrapped away a piece of skin that was dead, but live skin was growing over it.

" These burns haven't even healed and you said two weeks?" the doctor said

" Yes," Amon said

The doctor shook his head and studied the third degree burns that wouldn't heal because of the skin cells that were no longer rebuilding the skin.

" Well, it looks like there's more than just these burns here," the doctor said, " I want to take an x-ray of this leg. You obviously broke it and that has healed a little awkwardly too."

Robin grabbed his cane and handed to him and they walked him to the x-ray room. The doctor got him set up and Robin waited outside and Amon waited patiently as the doctor took x-rays. Amon was helped down and they walked back to the room.

" It'll be a little while," the doctor said

Amon and Robin walked back to the room.

" There's something wrong, worst than before," Amon said

Robin looked at him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

" I'll help you get through this Amon, just like you helped me," Robin whispered


	10. Fall to Rebuild

****

Chapter 10: Fall and Rebuild

After the appointment they went to eat and Amon looked at the x-rays seeing the 4 things that his leg would have to be worked on. A muscle in his leg was torn and healed weirdly. His leg had healed the wrong way so they would have to break it and correct it. The 9 places the third degree burns would have to be worked on and then scraping the dead skin from his burns that did heal.

" It's not to bad," Robin said, " Your going to make a full recovery."

Amon sighed and looked at his leg, there was nothing normal about his case, it was all the endless running around and finally it got to him. Amon almost felt as though apart of him was cursed.

" Amon, are you alright?" Robin asked

Amon looked at Robin and nodded. She smiled and grabbed his hand as it rested on the table.

" I'll be fine once this surgery is over," Amon said

Later, they took the day easy and Amon sat outside to over look the scenery. Robin walked outside and placed her hand on his shoulder.

" Amon, Karasuma called," Robin said, " She wanted to make sure you were ok and asked about your flight here."

" I'll call her later, right now I just want to be alone," Amon said

" Alright, I'll come back and check on you Amon," she said

Robin started to leave and Amon looked at her as she did, she seemed rather different. Amon sighed and leaned against the railing of the balcony.

" Stop questioning and do something," Amon thought

It was random, but maybe it was apart of him that he should have never shut away.

" Robin," Amon said

Robin stopped and turned and looked at Amon.

" Stay for a little while, I didn't mean for you to leave, I just wanted what I left behind to leave me alone," Amon said

Robin looked at him and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

" You don't have to leave everything behind," Robin said

Amon wrapped his arms around her and Robin smiled and closed her eyes.

" I like this Amon," she whispered, " I like you this way."

Amon closed his eyes as he held Robin in his arms, though their ages were further apart, he still couldn't pull away from his partner. It was bond he probably wouldn't break, even though he would have to keep his emotions hidden away like old times.

****

Past

Amon leaned against a desk in an office and the sounds of just everyday office work went on.

" Alright, so your asking me to keep her here?" Nagira questioned

Amon nodded and Nagira sighed.

" What happen to the hate for witches, this is very new to me," Nagira said, " I would think you would gladly give up a witch to Solomon."

" I don't have a choice anymore," Amon said

" Don't catch an attitude with me, your asking me to risk my own life for a girl I don't even know. Gee, your beginning to act like dad with the impatient attitude," Nagira said

Amon rolled his eyes and Nagira smirked.

" Well, I do it," Nagira said, " What's her name?"

" Robin," Amon said  
Nagira nodded and said, " I see, the way you say her name just gives me the idea that this girl is very important to you. Well, I can help her."

Amon nodded and then left without saying anything. He took off and looked at the letter that he had taken from the apartment and sighed.

" I better be making the right move," Amon thought

Amon took off to the STN-J and opened a case of everything needed to protect a hunter from a witch, even if an attack happened against the STN-J. Amon got out and ran to the back and began going the back way. As he did he heard the explosion and heard Karasuma tell Robin to run. He knew they had broken threw, he then heard the guns and he for a second he felt his heart stop…his comrades had just been shot down and there was no doubt they would do the same to him if he were caught. Amon came into the main lobby and threw something and a blast of bright light blinded the attackers. He grabbed Robin's hand with only three words.

" Come with me," Amon said

He took her down the back way as he listened for the men.

" They have come to hunt you. Solomon thinks you are too dangerous," Amon said

There was an explosion and Amon looked up.

" They've broken through we have to hurry," Amon said rushing her through

As they ran Robin asked him if he had hunted the other craft user who she replaced. Amon explained to her that Kate was selfish and wanted only to expose the STN-J for her own selfish reasons. Mainly to save herself and there for he didn't trust her. He got to the last door and herded her in and then walked to the well.

" Robin can you burn a hole through that wall?" Amon asked

" I can try," she answered

" Than do it," he said

He stepped up to the well and pushed a button and the bottom of the well sank down. Robin stood there in the sunlight and Amon looked at her.

" Amon, does this mean you trust me as a friend?" Robin said

Amon looked at her and sighed a little.

" I don't see you as a witch Robin," Amon said, " I had strict orders from Zaizen not to interfere with their hunt for you, but…I just couldn't."

Robin ran to him and grabbed his arm.

" Come on, let's go," Robin said

" No, this way," he said

He helped her down into the well and then jumped down standing close to her. He then leaned forward and placed a piece of paper in her hair. Their eyes met and Robin could see Amon's true feelings.

" If something is to happen to me, contact this person," Amon said, " He will give you a job and a place to hide."

He jumped out and pushed a button.

" Come with me Amon," she said

" No," he said

" Please, I won't leave you," she said tears falling

She reached and almost had it.

" Robin stop this," he snapped

He pushed her hand back and she fell.

" Robin the next time you will see me I'll…" Amon was cut off

The attackers came and Amon pulled out his orbo gun protecting the well's secret. He fired the endless shells of orbo, before they fired shots at him. He fell to the ground. He heard the voices talking about Robin escaping, he looked at the blurry figures as they stood around.

" This wasn't a hunt," Amon thought

His eyes closed as he felt faint and for the longest time he didn't wake up. Amon was taken to Solomon HQ where his wounds were treated.

Amon woke up from his 1 month of sleep and looked around. He was groggy and unable to make a connection on where he was. Doctors checked his healing wounds and as he improved he was take to a conference room to be assigned a new job. His job as a witch hunter ended that day though he had one last hunt to ended it completely.

Amon was explained what he had to do by the man who raised Robin. Confused by this Amon had no choice, but to complete the task at hand. He was given new equipment and returned to Japan to do research. Amon was told that he would meet another agent though he didn't expect it to be someone he knew.

Day in and Day out Amon watched as Robin's powers increased, he watched as his ignorant brother protected her. Amon stood in the shadows as he watch Robin kill a hunter…and right in front of her comrades. Karasuma and Sakaki went to rush to Robin's side when he stopped them.

" Amon!" both explained

" She's no longer the Robin you know, she is a witch," that was all he said

He vanished into the shadows and leaned against the wall. He saw that look in her eyes again, the look that made him only wonder what she was thinking. He shook it off thinking about the task at hand.

It was only time that things began to heat up. He watched as Robin killed another hunter who had trapped her. As powerful as she was he was told to hunt her, deep down inside.

" How can you not see how powerful she is big brother," Amon said

He turned his car on and head back to where he was staying. Amon looked out his window and sighed. Though he believed she needed to be hunted, he found himself wondering if all of this was about how she came to be.

One day when the rain was pouring down Amon stood in the rain waiting for his brother to come down that way. He knew he would and exactly on that time. Nagira stood there.

" Well, look who it is?" Nagira said, " What have you come to see me for now?"

"I've come to hunt Robin," Amon said

" What did you say? You mean kill her because she's a witch?" Nagira questioned, " I don't understand, you left her on my doorstep so I could help her and then you say your going to hunt her. I don't think so, I'm tiered of this Amon, I'm going to protect that girl. Even if it means I have to take a bullet for her."

Amon stood there and Nagira was hit by something hard and knocked out cold. Doujima looked at Amon.

" Mission accomplish," she said

Amon took Nagira to Doujima's car and both got into her car. Amon sighed and looked out the window.

" We've only managed to complete a part, let's not be fools and let our guards down," Amon said

" I know," Doujima said

The next day Amon went to find out more on something and then they returned to the hotel. Amon left and went to get some food for Nagira. He returned and Doujima looked at Amon.

" For an old geezer your brother is pretty cool," Doujima said

Amon didn't say anything and set the food down.

" Alright, I'm going to let you boys continue last nights little heart to heart," Doujima said

" Good bye Yurika," Nagira said

She shut the door and Amon looked out the window. Nagira brought up how Amon was angry and wondered if Amon was still mad about his mother. He explained that living with a seed was nothing, that his mother seemed happy, but that day she woke in front of him changed his opinion. Nagira felt that he shouldn't be, but of course he couldn't change Amon's mind. The subject about Robin came up and how her powers were growing. Nagira insisted that Amon take her, that she was to much trouble for him to handle.

Amon left and headed to the law office, where Robin was and headed up there. He knocked on the door and Robin answered from afar wondering if it was Nagira. Amon opened the door, gun first and then walked in.

" If you use your craft, you can burn me before I can shoot," he said

" I won't," Robin said

Amon walked further into the room and looked at Robin. Pulled out the letter and reached out to handed it to her. She took it with hesitation and opened it. Amon explained that Father Juliano's letter was mixed up emotions of fear and love for Robin. Robin was confused and then looked at Amon.

" Do you believe I'm a witch Amon?" she asked

" Solomon calls you a witch and there for that is what you are," Amon answered

" I'm sorry Amon, but if you can't have faith in me as your friend then go ahead and shoot me," Robin said

She closed her eyes and Amon extended his arm to shoot her. He then lowered his gun and gave a 'humph'.

"I suppose that's my answer," he said

" That's your answer?" she questioned

Doujima called and told Amon that the factory was on the move, tailing a bike. Amon hung up and looked at Robin.

" The factory's on the move," he said, " Are you coming?"

He smirked a little and Robin nodded. They headed off and they came to the position, Robin used her fire and the factory people came towards them.

" No, way Sakaki, why would the factory be after him!" Doujima exclaimed seeing Sakaki removing his helmet

" Sakaki," Robin whispered, " Why is the factory hunting a hunter?"

She used her fire and Amon had her back when one came around.

" Thanks Amon," she said

Amon stopped Robin as the factory gather up everyone and left.

" Why did you do that?" Doujima asked

" Calm down Doujima, we know where they're going. It appears they're having problems…and don't for get him," Amon said

" Oh, that's right Sakaki," she said

Amon looked at the everyone and as Doujima talked to Sakaki, Amon stopped.

" Karasuma," he whispered

" Huh?" Doujima and Sakaki looked

" Sakaki where's Karasuma?" he asked

" She was leaving a little after me," Sakaki said

They looked at Amon as he called Michael.

" Hello," Michael answered

" Michael is Karasuma there?" Amon asked

" No, she left a little after Haruto," Michael said

Amon hung up and shook his head, they got up.

" We have to reconstruct," Amon said

" I agree," Doujima said

They headed out and went to Harry's, Amon sat down with his usual and Doujima tried Karasuma's cellphone.

" She's not answering her phone either," Doujima

" Do you think she's been…" Sakaki said, but cut off by Doujima

" Don't make it so ominous, she could be running a errand where she can't come to her phone," Doujima said

" No, Karasuma's always made sure we can reach her," Amon said

The next few days were to plan out what they were to do. Now knowing that Doujima was an agent they could get more inside information. They took their turns in staking out the factory and Amon stayed close to Robin.

The evening that, the attack on the factory took place, there was a visitor for Robin. Amon and Michael stood watch while Robin found out the truth. Doujima came up and looked at them.

" What are you two doing?" she asked

" Watching out for Robin, she has a visitor," Michael said

" Any word," Amon asked

" The word just came down from HQ their sending an assault team," Doujima said, " If we don't hurry we'll lose our chance to save Miho."

" Why an assault team?" Amon questioned

Doujima looked at Amon seeing he was thinking about something. Amon looked away and then Robin walked over and looked at Amon.

Their idea came into plan, they were going to make their own assault. Taking their chances and taking down factory members to play the part in getting in. Once in they were searching for what they needed. They stumbled into a plant and Amon looked around, but they were stalled in finding out the truth when Robin did something.

" Hey didn't we tell you not to touch anything?" Sakaki questioned

He stopped and looked at what was pulled up.

" Oh come on Robin," Doujima said turning around

" Huh?" all said

" Those are witches we hunted," Sakaki said, " I see now this is what was behind all our humane hunts."

" Come on we don't have time," Amon said

Robin followed Amon as he pointed up where they were going.

" Be careful, save Ms. Karasuma would ya," Sakaki said

Amon looked at Sakaki and nodded and said, " I will."

Sakaki took off with the others and Amon took off their own direction. Robin and Amon found their way towards Zaizen's office. They were welcomed and Zaizen had seemed very comfortable with his plan. Zaizen played the recording and Amon listened and watched Robin. Zaizen continued to ramble on about how Robin was an insult to the world, the devil's child. Robin told him to play it all and then the truth…that witches were gods in the past. Zaizen didn't like that and ordered them to get rid of the message. Robin was quick to react and Zaizen. It was then that Karasuma stepped in and Amon looked at her. Amon could see Karasuma was different and could almost feel the difference. Zaizen pulled the orbo gun that contain the purest form of orbo. Zaizen had shot Amon for just one flinch and Amon was felt the effects. He fell to the ground and breathed deep.

The alarms went off and Amon looked up he stood up and stood beside Robin as Zaizen made his escape, but failed. Karasuma came and looked at them.

" You have to get out here, this place is about to come down," she said

Robin looked at Karasuma leaned her head on her shoulder. Karasuma looked at Robin and then looked at Amon.

" Come on we don't have time," Amon said

They took off running together, Karasuma ahead of them to lead the way. They headed towards the entrance to get out. Amon ran by Robin's side and then when she stopped, she stopped in front of the plant.

" Robin come on," he said

" I can hear them," Robin said

With that she sent flames into the room to set them free from their pain. Amon followed behind Karasuma, with Robin by his side every step of the way. Karasuma looked behind her, then looked ahead and that second was the last second she saw them behind her. The building clasped leaving them in the dust.

****

Present

Amon opened his eyes and saw Robin was gone. He was sleeping on the couch with his leg propped up on the coffee table. He looked around and breathed a little easier. His head hurt a little bit and he wasn't exactly sure when he had fallen asleep. His last memory was watching a movie with Robin and that was it. Only a minuet later did Robin walk in and she carried something in a bag.

" Your awake," she said, " You must have been tiered you've been sleep for 3 hours."

" What time is it?" he asked

" Nearly 4," she said

She walked over to him and sat the bag down. She pushed his hair back from his face and smiled.

" Amon, what's on your mind?" she asked

" Memories," Amon whispered, " They come back every once in awhile."

" I'm sure they're good memories," Robin said

Amon leaned his head back and said, " It's only been10 months since the incident, but it feels like it's been years."

Robin looked at him and kissed his cheek.

" Your ok Amon, maybe your just having these memories to see what you can change," Robin said


	11. Running Away and Into Disaster

****

Chapter 11: Running Away and Into Disaster

Robin stayed with Amon as the hours went by, she looked at him as he suffered with his leg.

" Amon can you explain to me what I have missed back home?" she asked

Amon stood in front of the closed window and stared at her reflection. He leaned his head against the window and shook his head.

" Nothing happened," he replied

" You left Italy for some reason and stayed their for awhile," Robin said, " Was there something more important?"

Amon turned and looked at Robin and walked towards the bar. He poured a glass of wine and walked to the couch.

" Important," Amon whispered, " Perhaps."

Robin got close to him and Amon wrapped his arm around her. She took a sip of his wine and smiled a little.

" Please tell me," she said

Amon looked at her and took a sip of the wine.

" It's not important," Amon replied

Robin nodded and said, " Was itbecause of Karasuma?"

Amon looked away and Robin nodded. She sat up and reached over and turned his head towards her gaze.

" You went back to Japan because you received word that she had been hurt in some way," Robin said

Amon looked at Robin and said, " The two months that we played dead, I was only thinking back to what happened at the factory. If it wasn't for her then you and I would be dead."

" So, you owed her a lot?" Robin questioned, " So, tell me Amon what happened."

Amon closed his eyes trying think, but it was blur to him. Robin reached up and kissed his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at her, she took the wine from him. She reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope. Amon looked at her and as she opened it and pulled out the letter.

" Whispered," Amon whispered

" Amon, her father wrote to you, and I never gave you this letter," Robin whispered, " I was afraid."

Amon looked at her and said, " Of what?"

" I was afraid I would lose you, if you went back to Japan," Robin said

" Read," Amon said

" Dear Amon, I am writing to you because my daughter has expressed deep concern for you. She is worried that you are really dead and never truly told her good-bye like you promised her so long ago. She has continued to ask me if you were a live and I am forced to say no you are not. The past month she has fallen ill from exhaustion, she only mentions one name and that is yours my dear boy. If you have any feelings for my daughter and wish her well…I beg of you to come to her bedside and wish her well…sincerely, Dr. M. Karasuma," Robin read

" She wasn't ill," Amon said, " Like that, she was ill from an infection."

" Amon, the second letter what did it say?" Robin asked

" Her father and I were good friends, he was the one who invited me in after Yumi's death. The letter wanted me to attend a ceremony of memory for Yumi. I could not ignore an invite of celebration of my formal partner, that I cared about," Amon said

Robin looked at Amon and Amon downed the rest of the wine. He got up and poured another glass.

" Why are you asking me this?" Amon asked

" Because I want to know," she replied, " You're a new person and it's only right that you tell me stuff."

Amon looked at the wine glass and bottle beside it and sighed. He closed his eyes to think back on that day.

****

Past

Amon stood at the gate and waited to see Karasuma's father. It was only a minuet later that Amon was greeted by the old doctor.

" Good to see you my boy," Karasuma's father said

" A pleasure to see you," Amon said

They got Amon's things and Amon explained to Karasuma's father what he was doing.

" How is Miho?" he asked

Karasuma's father smiled and said, " She's home for the winter, a perfect time to see her again…she's doing well."

Amon looked at Karasuma's father and saw a look on his face, which showed doubt. Amon nodded and leaned back and Karasuma's father pulled up into the drive way of his house.

" Here we are, home for the winter my dear boy, the wife's probably cooking up a feast," Karasuma's father said

Amon grabbed his bags from the back and Karasuma's father opened the door. Amon followed behind him.

" Honey I'm home and I got a drifter with me," Karasuma's father called

" Your kidding? Not another one," his wife called

" Actually an old friend," he called back

Karasuma's mother walked in and smiled and walked over to Amon. She kissed his cheek and took his bags.

" It's good to see you again," she said, " Your going to be staying with us?"

" If its alright?" Amon replied

" Of course it is," Karasuma's mother said

She carried his bags upstairs and showed him to the room. She turned on the lights and Amon looked at it.

" It's the same as last time Amon, hope you don't mind?" Karasuma's mother said

" Thank you, it's fine," he replied

" Well, you know where everything is, Dinner will be ready in a little," she said

" Alright," he replied

Amon began to unpack and he stopped when he heard a car door shut. He didn't pay mind to it, probably Karasuma's little brothers coming in. He went and took a shower and changed into some fresh clothes then headed down when he heard a familiar voice.

" Your in time," Karasuma's mother said, " We have company over."

" Oh, someone I know?" Karasuma's voice said

" Yeah, old friend of your father's," her mother replied

" Great," Karasuma said

" Wine Miho?" her father said

Karasuma smiled and said, " Of course, only the best."

Amon walked down and walked into the living room and looked at Karasuma. He stopped and took a deep breath.

" Ah there you are," Karasuma's father said

Karasuma stood up and turned around and her eyes slightly widen. Her hand released the glass and it fell.

" Amon," she whispered

Amon looked at Karasuma and she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

" Your alive," she whispered with tears in her eyes

Amon wrapped his arms around and she kissed his cheek.

" Is Robin well?" she asked

" She's in Italy, we've been there for two months," Amon said

" Happy I suppose," Karasuma said

Amon looked at Karasuma and said, " Miserable."

Karasuma smiled and ran her hand down his suave face. Amon released her from his hold and her mother looked at them. She cleaned up the spilled whine on the tile floor.

They sat down and ate and Karasuma looked at Amon as she ate. Her father addressed her about how the SNT-J was, to break her stare from Amon. She informed them that it was doing well and that Sakaki at the moment was taking charge while she was away. Amon listened to her as she spoke Sakaki's name…it then made him realize that Sakaki was more than just her partner on hunts.

Later, Amon sat on the porch and looked out, when the door opened. A cup of hot tea was presented to him and he looked up at it's presenter.

" Thank you," he said

He took the hot tea and Karasuma sat beside him on the bench. She pulled her jacket tight around her and looked out.

" I've missed you Amon," Karasuma said

" It's been sometime," Amon replied

" I miss yelling at you and fighting with you," Karasuma said with chuckle

Amon turned to and studied how she changed, her hair longer and pulled back, like the old days, her skin tone a little darker. Her voice stayed the same, over all she didn't seem much different. Karasuma turned and looked at him and smiled.

" I guess there are some things you want to keep to yourself," Karasuma stated, " I respect that."

Amon sipped the hot tea and pulled his black coat tighter and sighed.

" You seem sure of yourself now," Amon said, " What changed you?'

" I haven't become sure of myself," Karasuma whispered, " Just know my materials like my boss did."

Karasuma turned and looked at Amon, she reached over and pushed his hair from his face.

" You've changed Amon," she whispered

" No, I haven't," Amon said

That night Amon couldn't sleep, he just laid there and then her heard the door open. Amon turned and look and saw Karasuma walk in, she wore a slip like nightgown that came to her lower thigh. She had a robe on longer than her nightgown, but it was left open. It floated behind her as she walked quietly towards Amon's bed. Karasuma knelt down on the other side of the bed and crawled beside Amon. Amon felt her gentle hand touch his face turn his head towards hers.

" Amon," she whispered

She reached down and pressed her lips against his own. Amon gently pushed her away and she looked at him.

" Amon," she whispered

" Why are you in here?" Amon asked

" I wanted to be close to you," she whispered

Amon looked at her and she looked down at him.

" Please," she whispered, " Please let me have that opportunity."

Amon turned away and said, " I can't….it's not in my nature to let someone in my life."

Karasuma felt tears fall from her eyes and she laid her head down on his chest.

" You left without saying good-bye," she whimpered, " I was so afraid that you were dead."

" Miho," he whispered, " I'm sorry."

" Amon, your someone different, why else would you save Robin? Why else did you let me stay with you when I first came to the STN-J?" Karasuma whispered

Amon looked at her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her head afraid to say how he felt, but Karasuma had spoke how she felt. Amon sat up and Karasuma looked at him and he looked at her. She looked up at him and Amon gently leaned over and kissed her.

" I'm sorry," he whispered

He gently stroked Karasuma's body with his hands and they gently slipped up under her nightgown. Karasuma slightly moaned at his gentle yet slightly rough touch. She ran her hands down his chest and kissed him deeper.

By early morning, sounds of pleasure escaped from the room and the desires that were hidden deep inside. Amon took her Karasuma in his arms as they increased the passion and pleasure.

By the time the clock struck 6, the two laid down breathing deep. Karasuma wrapped her arms around Amon and laid her head on his chest.

" Miho," he whispered

She looked up at him and smiled and kissed his neck. Amon closed his eyes and pulled Karasuma close to him. He covered them both and fell asleep.

By late morning Amon opened his eyes and found Karasuma had left. He sighed and turned to his side and looked at the clock that read 10.

" Miho," he whispered

Amon sat up and got out of bed, he headed to the shower. The door opened and Karasuma walked out towel wrapped around her body.

" Amon," she said

" Good morning," he said

" Morning," she replied

She walked past him and both acted as though nothing happened. Amon stepped into the hot shower and leaned one hand against the shower wall. He closed his eyes feeling a huge burden had been not beenlifted,one that he could not close up. He did care about Karasuma, but now that he slept with her, he cared about her more. Amon knew he would have to shut his life from her.

The next few days he did just that, he talked to her as though they were co-workers and nothing more. He went to Tokyo to pay the rent on his apartment and did something out of the ordinary. He started his life over, by cutting his hair short in a professional manner. Amon then changed his style of clothing, though in black he changed into a casual and dressy look.

He returned back to Kyoto and entered the house. He saw Karasuma looking at old pictures and he headed upstairs. He removed his coat and then sat down looking out the window.

Another day came and went and Amon ignored Karasuma, she only gave him a half smile. They would feel nothing towards each other, pretending it never happened.

At the memory ceremony Amon said a few things about his old partner and then looked at Karasuma. He saw feelings enter her eyes and saw tears fall.

At the party to celebrate the many years that Yumi lived, another yet familiar person came.

" Sakaki," Karasuma said

She wrapped her arms around him and he kissed her cheek. Amon looked at Sakaki and smirked and walked over.

" Amon, your alive," Sakaki said

He shook Sakaki's hand in a co-worker manner.

" You've changed," Sakaki said, " Nice hair cut."

Amon shook his head and made a gesture about Sakaki's light full beard, which gave him a mannish look. Sakaki nodded and traced it over with his index finger and thumb.

" It's different," Sakaki said, " I'm kind of getting use to it still."

Karasuma smiled and looked at Amon and looked back at Sakaki.

" It looks good on you Haruto," Karasuma stated

" Your actually trying to grow up now," Amon stated

Sakaki nodded and said, " Yeah, someone's got to try to replace you Amon, when you get old."  
Amon gave a slight 'humph' and Karasuma smiled. Amon knew from the way she hugged Sakaki, that they were just more than that. He socialized with the other people introduced to family that Karasuma never told him about. Karasuma's father introduced him to his niece, who was a year older than Karasuma. Features were different and her personality showed very little difference.

As the celebration ended Amon helped the family clean up and Karasuma joined in.

" You and Sakaki," Amon said

" Huh?" Karasuma asked

" It's not a surprise," Amon said  
Karasuma looked at him and said, " Sakaki and I are co-workers."

Amon cleaned some plates and Karasuma sat down.

" Co-workers with benefits," Amon stated out of the blue

" Oh please, don't tell me your jealous," Karasuma said

" I don't get jealous," Amon said

Karasuma stood up and picked up the garbage. She walked outside and Amon watched her and sighed.

" Miho," he thought

Afterwards Amon took his shower and then walked into his room. He heard talking outside and walked to the window. He saw Karasuma and Sakaki standing outside holding hands and then he saw Sakaki kiss her. Though the kiss didn't end there Amon continued to watch. He shut the window and fell asleep, but was disturbed by the sounds of footsteps and whispers.

" Shh, my parents," Karasuma's voice came

" I know," Sakaki said

Amon opened the door a crack and saw the two enter the far room. He took a deep breath and grabbed the second pillow then covered his ears, not wanting to hear the noises from the other room.

By the end of the month Amon thanked Karasuma's family for letting him stay. Karasuma's mother hugged and handed him food for the journey.

" Amon, you know your always welcomed here," Karasuma's mother said

" Thank you," Amon said

He took a cab to the train station and sighed as he got on it. He took it home to Tokyo, from there he went home, to his apartment.

2 months later

Amon continued his work at the STN-J. Amon watched as Karasuma and Sakaki kept a slightly work relationship, though at times he was forced to keep them apart. Amon was keeping all feelings from Karasuma as she asked him endlessly if her relationship with Sakaki bothered him. He answered the same every time and she saw him turn away every time.

" Go to work," Amon said

" I am at work and I'm trying to get answers from you," Karasuma said

Amon picked up his things and left the room and left the office telling Michael to forward him anything on the new cases.

By late February there was news on foot that Karasuma was engaged to Sakaki. He did not let this bother him at all and continued on. While plans were made for the wedding Amon decided to work outside the office. He was sent information through his home base computer.

One evening Amon was working and someone knocked on his door. He walked to it and opened it to see Karasuma standing there.

" What are you doing here?" he asked

" I came to bring you something to eat is that a crime?" she stated

" No, it's not, but you shouldn't be here," Amon replied

" And why not?" Karasuma asked

Amon looked at her said, " Come in."

He shut the door behind her then put tea on and some coffee. Karasuma sat down and Amon came and gave her tea.

" Come on Amon, why aren't you coming to the office, you look like crap?" Karasuma asked

" Your talking about marriage," Amon said, " I don't want to hear it."

" Don't be a scrooge, you can a least be grateful that it's someone I can trust," Karasuma said

" Miho, your 19 years old and you marrying a guy 2 years younger," Amon said

" 1 ½ younger," Karasuma said, " Sakaki just turned 18."

" I don't care, your father's probably having a fit," Amon said

" Your jealous," Karasuma said

" No, I don't get jealous," Amon replied

Karasuma sighed and looked at her tea and then looked at Amon.

" Can you please leave?" Amon asked

" Why have a date with your computer?" she asked

" No, I have a life to get back too and I have company coming over," Amon said, " So please do me the favor and leave before my company comes."

Karasuma stood up and looked at him. She nodded and set her cup down and grabbed her coat.

" Here, I just wanted to drop this by, actually Haruto sent me to ask you if you would step in for his cousin as best man," Karasuma said

" I don't do weddings," Amon said

" Could you a least do it for me?" Karasuma pleaded

" I don't do weddings especially for my own hunters," Amon said

Karasuma narrowed her eyes at him and walked to the door.

" You are a selfish man Amon, I'm glad I didn't fall in love with you," she said

As she opened the door she saw her cousin standing at the door.

" Keiko," Karasuma said

" Miho, what are you doing here?" her cousin asked

" Dropping offpaper work for Amon, he's been out of the office. I have to do personal deliveries," she said  
Amon looked at the two and shook his head. Karasuma walked off and Keiko walked in.

" What was that all about? She seemed kind of angry," Keiko asked

" Nothing," Amon said, " Are you ready?"

She nodded and Amon got his coat and they headed off to have a evening together. Amon's mind was deep in thought and Keiko only could see wonder.

Amon began to work in and out of the office, avoiding Karasuma. Amon leaned back in his chair and emailed Robin to tell her that he was doing ok and he wouldn't be back in Italy for some time.

" Amon, can I speak to you?" Sakaki's voice interrupted his thought

" Yeah," Amon said

Sakaki sat down and Amon looked at the young hunter. Still the same look and hair a little longer than before.

" Don't tell me you have cold feet already," Amon said

Sakaki shook his head and said, " Nah, it's not that…I wish it was only that. Actually I need assurance from you."

" From me?" Amon asked

" Miho is kind of tied up to her own mentor," Sakaki said, " I just wanted to get a clear understanding about the woman I'm to marry in less than 4 months."

Amon looked at him and nodded and grabbed his coffee.

" Karasuma's mind has drifted with her heart," Amon said, " You want to know if she and I had a relationship and not only that if we still have feelings?"

" Yeah," Sakaki said

" Sakaki, Karasuma's an emotional person, but there was never us," Amon said, " She and I were only partners and lived with each for the first 3 years at the STN-J. What ever feelings happened between us no longer exist."

Sakaki let himself relax and nodded at Amon.

" Did you two sleep together?" Sakaki asked

Amon stopped and looked at Sakaki and then sighed.

" Yes we did, but it didn't mean anything, It was just lust," Amon said, " and her wanting to be close to me for old times sake."

Sakaki lowered his head and then nodded.

" Thanks Amon," Sakaki said, " You've just assured me that I'm making the right decision. She said the exact same thing."

3 months 3 weeks later

Amon watched each day as the big day came for Karasuma and Sakaki, they were happy together. Amon knew Karasuma and himself had fallen out of love, he wasn't jealous, just upset that he never acted with his heart.

Amon walked along the city lines and looked at the beautiful lights of Tokyo. It was by chance that he would meet his past on the street.

" Amon," a voice called to him

He stopped and turned around and took a deep breath.

" Touko," he whispered

She smiled and said, " It's been sometime."

She walked over to him and kissed his cheek and Amon looked at her.

" Your looking well," Amon said

" Your not so bad off, how about a drink," Touko asked

Amon nodded and Touko wrapped her arm around Amon's and led him to a bar. They sat down and had a couple of drinks together.

" I was told to forget about you by my father as I recovered, but I just couldn't," Touko said

" I would be lying if I said I didn't, but I have thought of you," Amon said

Touko lifted her drink and raised it.

" Youth and being single," Touko said

Amon lifted his glass to Touko's toast and then downed his third drink for the night. Touko and Amon talked about what had happened the last few months of their lives. Life had been good at times as Amon reflected back, but had become worst at times.

" Karasuma, she's the one that is the niece of your first partner?" Touko asked

" That's right," Amon said

" Amon, I'm going to kind of sound foolish when I say this, but it's the truth," Touko said, " I always thought you were seeing her behind my back. I know it's foolish to think something."

Amon kind of smiled and shook his head.

" The truth of the matter is that, It was the past and it only seemed to be a crush and that was it," Amon said

" So, she's marrying her partner, well Amon you should be happy it's someone you know well and can really trust," Touko said, " There are other people for you perhaps it was in your destiny to only hold a friendship with her."

That night Amon thought about what Touko said. She had a point and he was beginning to feel a lot better.

Wedding Day

Amon packed a few things into a suitcase. He stared at the wedding invitation and shook his head.

" I'm returning to Italy," Amon said

" So, your leaving us again?" Karasuma remarked

" What does it matter you? Your getting married," Amon replied

Karasuma walked over to him and wrapped her arms around Amon. Amon turned and looked at her. He placed his hand on her face and she looked at him.

" Don't follow me," Amon said, " Your free to go, your not under my care anymore."

Karasuma placed her hand onto his hand and fell into his touch. Amon sighed and hugged her like a final good-bye.

" This is good-bye Amon," Karasuma whispered as tears fell from her face

" Forever," Amon replied, " Go be with him, you don't need me to help you live a life."

Karasuma kissed him on his cheek and walked off not looking back. Amon looked at his apartment.

" My home is no longer here in Japan, but with someone else," Amon whispered

He packed a lot of things in boxes and then set them down. His suitcase was packed for months and maybe a year or so.

By 6 o'clock Amon loaded his car and headed out, but what he now felt was not regret, but anger. He also felt fear for Karasuma's new life and what it offered to her. The ice on the road was becoming thick and slippery. Cars were going fast and Amon was taking his time, though as he thought about the future, anger was taking control. His foot pressed against the pedal and became faster. What laid ahead was the future for him full of pain. It was a brief second that it claimed his pride and part of his life in the process. Amon saw something in the road and slammed his breaks, but they went out on him and he stirred towards the side to hit the rocky side road. Amon's car found a dip and flipped landing on front near the engine. He breathed deep before he fell out of consciousness.

Days later Amon came too and he found Karasuma and Sakaki by his side. He was surprise to see the rest of the STN-J there too. Amon closed his eyes and woke up hours later.

" Your awake," Karasuma's voice said

Amon looked over and she smiled at him.

" You scared us there for a second Amon, we thought you were dead," Karasuma remarked

" Am I dead?" he whispered

" No, your alive," she said

Sakaki walked in with coffee and handed her one, and sat beside her then looked at Amon.

" Well, glad to see your awake," Sakaki stated

" I don't know if I'm glad too be here," Amon whispered

Karasuma's father walked in and looked at Amon.

" Your one lucky man Amon," he said, " It's going to take a couple of surgeries, but your up for a full recovery."

He looked at Karasuma and Sakaki and smiled at the happily married couple. Amon looked at the machines that beeped. He sighed and sat up carefully. He felt woozy and laid back, he looked at the bandages that wrapped around his arms and legs, along with one around his neck from a cut. Sakaki looked at Karasuma and whispered something in her ear and Karasuma nodded. Amon watched him get up and leave. Karasuma looked at Amon as he turned back and looked at her.

" Amon," she whispered

" Congratulations," Amon said quickly

" Thank you," Karasuma said, " Amon, this is hard for me to say it."

" Then don't," Amon replied, " Right now I don't need to hear words, I don't even need to see you. You need to be on your honeymoon."  
Karasuma shook her head and said, " No Amon, you need us right now…we're family and we don't abandon one another."

" I don't need you," Amon said, " I need only the comforts of what I have to offer."

" Your so selfish Amon, you only care about yourself, you don't let anyone care about you," Karasuma snapped, " Sakaki and I came to help you because you are the man who gave us the experience in being hunters."

Amon looked at her and turned away feeling his heart hit against his chest. He didn't need her nor want to hear what she had to say.

1 week later

" Alright Amon back home where you belong," Karasuma said

Amon looked at his apartment, as he walked in with crutches. It made him feel lonely and unable to handle what life would be like now that he was unable to use one leg for a very long time.

" Here are your things Amon," Sakaki said as he sat them down

Amon didn't reply and Karasuma sighed, Amon stopped and looked at something. A picture that he didn't remember putting there. Karasuma walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

" I thought it would help you," Karasuma said

" Take it off," Amon said

" Why?" Karasuma asked

" Because I said so, now do it, I don't want to see that picture again," Amon replied

Karasuma gave him a frustrated sigh and walked in front of him.

" Amon, your only pulling away," she said

" Good, now leave," Amon said

" No," Karasuma said

" I said leave," Amon growled

Sakaki stepped beside Karasuma and looked at Amon.

" Don't speak to her like that, she's trying to help. You only think of yourself Amon…we have come all the way to get you back to a normal life. Your throwing our kindness out the window," Sakaki said, " I'm sick of it you selfish bastard."

Amon looked at Sakaki and pushed past Karasuma and Sakaki. He threw his crutches down and grabbed the picture and threw it out the window. Amon breathed deep and fell to his knees collecting his crutches.

" We're leaving," Sakaki said

" Good, and stay away," Amon growled

The door shut and Amon let his crutches fall and then laid on the floor where he fell asleep.

" Why me?" he whispered

The following day, there was a knock on the door early the next morning. Amon opened his eyes and looked around feeling a draft. He remembered that he threw the picture out the window. Amon pushed himself up and grabbed his crutches and made it to the door. He opened it and looked at Karasuma as she stood there.

" What do you want?" he asked, " I told you to stay away."

" You were upset," Karasuma said, " Can I a least try to help you?"

" Your not helping me now," Amon replied

" Just let me," Karasuma whispered, " You don't give people a chance Amon."

Amon stepped aside and Karasuma walked in. She began her daily check ups and made appointments for Amon. Amon was brought to work by Sakaki and did not speak to him in anyway. Sakaki did the same telling Amon he didn't much like his attitude towards people who tried to help. Of course Amon ignored every word from the young hunter

The first week ended and Amon's attitude continued to sour, when Karasuma couldn't come Touko came and helped Amon. He was bitter to her as well, but she was use to it when it came to personal stuff. She had someone fix the broken window and tried to reason with him.

Amon went through another surgery to correct the other surgery. His left leg was alright and now he just used a can to get around. Unable to use his right leg Amon decided he needed no more surgeries and would just live that way. The STN-J felt he was becoming depressed because he was one leg short of happiness, as so to speak.

" The doctor said to soak your leg a least for 20 minuets a day," Karasuma said

" Do you mind," Amon said towel wrapped around his waist

Karasuma backed out and Amon shut the door. He let the water get nice and warm and then got in. He soaked his leg and let it adapt to the temperature. He leaned back and closed his eyes. His phone rang and he picked it up.

" Hello," Amon answered

" Amon, it's Robin," Robin's voice cleared the line

" I heard the news, I'm sorry I wasn't there," she said

" It's not your fault, It was my own," Amon said

He talked with Robin for a little and then hung up. He dried off and wrapped a towel around him then walked to his room, with his cane at hand. He dressed in his old attire and walked out. Karasuma looked at him seeing he did not change into something more comfortable.

" I'll be back tomorrow," she said, " Take care."

This went on for days and Amon finally booked a flight to come back to Italy. Robin had sent him information on a surgeon, who could help him. He was sold on that idea and would fly Saturday of that week.

" Flying are you sure your leg can handle that?" Karasuma asked

" I'm 26 years old, I know if my body can handle that," Amon said

" Alright," Karasuma said

****

Present

" So, here you are now," Robin said

" Yes, here I am now," Amon said, " Staying for as long as I can."

Robin smiled and got up and walked to Amon. She wrapped her arms around him from the back and Amon looked up.

" Robin," he whispered

" You've been through so much and I only ask that you share a piece of your pain with me….you've loved so many and it would be a shame that you lock yourself up," Robin said

Amon turned around and looked at Robin, he shook his head broke free of her hold.

" I'm sorry Robin, but I can not share my pain with you," Amon said, " My pain is far to much for one woman to with stand."

" Then let me share it with you forever," Robin said

Amon stared out and shook his head.

" I'm meant to be alone and that is what I will be for eternity," Amon whispered

Robin walked over to him and grabbed his hand and then reached up and turned his head towards her.

" You once told me that your trusted me, so why can't you now?" Robin asked

" Because I don't want to hurt you," Amon said

Robin reached up and kissed Amon and Amon took a deep breath. He kissed her back not tearing away from her lips. She then pulled away and put her finger on his lips.

" You won't hurt me Amon, what will hurt me is you leaving again," she whispered


End file.
